My Ex-Lover
by Reina Kim
Summary: Jimin jatuh Cinta... Iya, Park Jimin! Si casanova berengsek yang selalu bergonta-ganti pacar seenak mengganti celana dalam itu! Dan, anehnya, ia jatuh Cinta pada seorang Jeon Jungkook-sang mantan yang baru saja ia campakan! Oh, sial! [KookMin / TaeGi]
1. Chapter 1 : Park Jimin, The Cassanova

**Reina Of El Dorado Present**

 **My Ex-Lover**

 **Disclaimer : BTS milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Sahabat, Diri mereka sendiri, dan juga Fans.**

 **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun saat menulis fanfiksi ini, semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan dan kepuasan diri sendiri).**

 **Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama, Friendship, Romance, etc.**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Crack—Pairing, Bromance, OOC, Typo(s), Non EYD, etc.**

 **(** **Bahasa kasar, tidak baku, dan tindakan yang sekiranya tidak perlu dicontoh).**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read! So? Don't Bash!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan dan perpisahan adalah dua hal yang wajar dalam suatu hubungan.

Seperti dua sisi mata uang yang tak dapat dipisahkan karna saling terikat satu sama lain. Perbedaannya hanya lah ada yang datang lebih cepat dan ada yang lebih lambat.

Bagi Park Jimin sendiri, yang merupakan _Cassanova_ paling _bejat_ tampan di lingkungan _Hongdae High University_ , dua kata itu bukan lagi sesuatu yang begitu spesial karna ia sering melakukannya. Ia suka bergonta-ganti pasangan setiap saat dengan dalih ' _belum menemukan orang yang tepat_ ' meskipun sudah cukup jelas bahwa pemuda itu juga salah satu keparat _the most wanted_ milik daratan Seoul. Anehnya masih saja ada segudang orang-orang yang mau mengejar Jimin seolah Korea kekurangan pasokan pemuda _bajingan_ tampan.

Jimin itu bukan orang yang bisa terikat dengan satu orang saja, terlebih dengan status _biseksual_ yang ia sandang membuatnya mendapatkan banyak _stok_ yang siap menggeleparkan diri di kakinya, tentu saja. Ia tak masalah harus menjadi _top_ ataupun _bottom_ karna wajah manis sekaligus _Manly_ rupawan yang mampu membuat semua orang meleleh karna perlakuan pemuda berumur 23 tahun tersebut.

Demi Tuhan ia baru berumur 23 tahun! Tapi ia sudah hampir memacari setengah populasi pemuda tampan dan gadis cantik di Gangnam. Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi 10 tahun ke depan jika ia masih belum berubah juga? Mungkin setengah populasi Korea akan mendapatkan gelar 'Mantan Park Jimin' sangking gemarnya bajingan tengik itu menebar _feromon._

Dan sekarang ini, syukurnya sudah hampir satu tahun ia tengah menjalani hubungan yang cukup serius dengan seorang pemuda tampan bernama Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda tampan dengan tampang anak baik, penurut, _introvert_ , dan mudah di- _bully._ Jungkook adalah anak dari pemilik _BigHit_ _Company_ , sebuah perusahaan IT terbesar nomor tiga di Korea, selain itu ia merupakan pemuda yang tergolong ber- _iq_ tinggi.

Katakan saja; Singkatnya dia itu sudah cukup sempurna untuk mendapatkan gelar sebagai kekasih Park Jimin.

Tapi sudah pada dasarnya manusia tidak pernah puas, _apalagi bajingan kecil macam Park Jimin_ entah karna alasan apa dan kenapa si Park ini merasa jenuh dengan hubungan mereka yang _manis-manis gula batu_. Iya sih mereka kekasih, tapi Jungkook tidak pernah menunjukkan diri atau bersikap layaknya kekasih Jimin yang terdahulu.

 _Seks_? Itu wajar bagi Jimin, tapi tidak untuk Jungkook. Sampai sekarang mereka berpacaran pun pemuda itu hanya mencium bibirnya empat kali. Demi jenggotnya Dewa! Sebenarnya kurangnya Jimin itu di mana sampai Jungkook tak bernafsu dengannya? Jimin sering bertanya-tanya kenapa Jungkook sama sekali tidak terpancing untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ' _iya-iya_ 'padanya.

Bukan soal _seks_ -nya _by the way,_ tapi Jimin hanya ingin penegasan kalau Jungkook juga menginginkan Jimin _seburuk_ Jimin menginginkan Jungkook. _Yeah, you know what i mean right_? Lagi pula hubungan mereka itu terlalu biasa, lebih seperti teman seangkatan yang pergi kuliah sama-sama, makan siang sama-sama, dan pulang kuliah sama-sama. Itu saja.

 _Ok_ lah di akhir pekan mereka akan pergi keluar, ya tapi kalau Trio– _Bangsat_ – Kim yang merupakan Kim Jongdae, Kim Taehyung, dan Kim Namjoon yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat kental keduanya ikut _menguntit_ mereka, apa bisa di bilang kencan? Apa bisa? Jimin bahkan bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali mereka pergi kencan hanya berdua. Ya salah siapa memangnya?

 _Huh_! Salahkan Jungkook yang tak peka dan malah menyamakan kencan dan _hangout_ itu sama, atau salahkan saja tiga makhluk yang idiotnya bukan main dan malah iya-iya saja saat diundang Jungkook bergabung. Salahkan mereka semua karna Jimin hanya korban di sini. Ia dia korban, korban yang selalu berkurban perasaan.

Lihat? Jimin jadi mendrama sekarang 'kan?

Lalu setelah berpikir, merenung, menelaah, meneliti, dan mempertimbangkan segala hal selama beberapa hari ini. Jimin pun akhirnya jatuh pada satu keputusan, bahwa mereka harus berpisah. Katakan saja putus. Iya, katakan putus.

 _Ha_? Katakan putus?

 _Aduh_ , Jimin bukannya berniat promosi suatu acara drama _kolosal_ atau bagaimana, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menyingkat perasaannya saat ini selain dua kata di atas.

Putus ya? Jujur saja ia agak sayang _sih_.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jimin sudah terlanjur jengah dan lelah. Ia ingin cari angin segar baru dan kembali meraih kejayaannya sebagai _Playboy_ _kakap cap ikan teri_ tampan dan budiman yang mendarah daging.

Jadi dengan mantap, ia mengajak Jungkook bertemu hari ini di taman pusat kota. Ia sudah memutuskan dengan hati bulat _sebulat tahu bulat_ _,_ dan pantang buat Jimin untuk mundur. Jadi ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan baju kaos tangan panjang berwarna biru putih dan celana _jeans_ ¾ datang menghampirinya, Jimin pun segera bersiaga dengan tatapan waswas.

Ketampanan Jungkook sore ini benar-benar ujian besar bagi Jimin.

"Apa aku lama?" Jungkook bertanya saat ia sudah sampai di hadapan Jimin, napasnya terdengar memburu dengan peluh yang menghiasi keningnya, sepertinya pemuda Jeon itu berlari menghampirinya. _Aww_... Demi apa Jimin jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Duduklah dulu, Jungkook."

Jimin belum siap, tentu saja. Ini tak semudah yang biasanya atau semudah yang ada dipikirkannya. Jadi dengan suara canggungnya ia meminta Jungkook duduk di sisinya. Jungkook menurut saja tanpa _babibu_ lagi, ia duduk di sisi Jimin dengan spasi yang cukup untuk ditempati satu orang lagi.

" _Nah_ , selanjutnya apa?" pertanyaan Jungkook membuat Jimin meremas kedua tangannya di atas paha. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan melirik-lirik ke arah lain.

" _Uhm_ , _yah_ , Jungkook apa kau tahu–" Jimin menelan salivanya saat Jungkook menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bertanya-tanya. "Apa... Kau merasakannya?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Merasakan apa?"

"Kita– apa, apa kau merasa bahwa... Hubungan kita ini hambar?" perlu empat puluh detik lamanya untuk Jimin menyelesaikan seluruh ucapannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku–"

"Ingin putus?" Jungkook memotong tiba-tiba, membuat Jimin menutup kembali bibirnya yang mengering. Ia terdiam dengan mata yang memandang kosong ke arah Jungkook.

"Ya," jawabnya lirih namun nadanya terdengar tegas. Mendapati jawaban itu Jungkook hanya diam dengan jari jemari yang mengepal erat.

"Berikan aku alasannya," perintahnya dengan nada tenang. Jimin mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.

"Aku bosan," katanya berusaha serelaks mungkin. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan kesepuluh jari-jarinya pun saling bertautan. "Tapi... Kuharap kita masih bisa berteman baik nantinya."

 _Heol_.

Ucapan klise macam apa itu barusan?

Jimin melirik takut-takut ke arah Jungkook yang hanya diam tanpa suara. Ada keheningan beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya begitu saja.

" _Ok_ ," ujarnya sembari berdiri dari duduknya. Jimin memolakan matanya tak percaya.

"A-APA?" tanyanya dengan nada melengking. Iya _sih_ dia yang mau putus. Tapi apa Jungkook tak mau melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah atau mempertahankannya _gitu_?

 _Ok_? _Just ok_?

 _We are done_!

 _That's it_?

"Kubilang _ok_ ," ujar Jungkook dengan nada lembut. Ia mengacak surai cokelat Jimin dengan sayang dan tersenyum kecil sebelum memendekkan jarak di antara wajah mereka berdua, membuat Jimin memundurkan kepalanya meskipun percuma karna tangan Jungkook sudah menahan tengkuknya.

"M, mau apa?" tanya Jimin gugup. Jungkook tersenyum samar dan berkata, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik," dengan nada berbisik tepat di depan wajahnya.

 _Cup_!

Lalu bibir lembut itu menyentuh kening Jimin, menekannya agak lama sebelum memisahkan diri. "Sampai jumpa Jimin- _ah_."

Jungkook pun melangkah pergi setelah melakukan salam perpisahan yang terasa begitu manis untuk Jimin. Ia memegangi bekas ciuman Jungkook di keningnya, Jimin menatapi punggung sempit yang menjauh dengan tergesa itu dan tahu-tahu air mata merebak dari kedua kelopak matanya tersebut.

 _Ini kenapa dia yang menangis sih_? _Bukannya memang dia yang mau putus_? Jimin merasa konyol sekarang. Ia menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Jadi hari ini, di suasana musim gugur yang ikut meruntuhkan hati, tertanggal 23 September 2015, Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook resmi berpisah.

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

"Serius kau dan Kook- _ie_ sudah putus Jim?" Kim Jongdae menatap mata Jimin dengan pandangan menelisiknya, membuat yang ditatap meringis risih dan menggagalkan rencananya memakan sepiring _Jjangmyeon_ yang tersedia di depan mata.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak putusnya kisah asmara Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook. Semua orang menjadi begitu heboh ketika Jimin mengganti status SNS hubungannya dari ' _berpacaran'_ menjadi ' _lajang'_ di malam ia dan Jungkook berpisah. Apalagi ketiga teman sekomplotnya Jimin, mereka rajin sekali menyemproti Jimin dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang intinya sama saja, ia dan Jungkook sudah berakhir.

"Ya," jawab Jimin berlagak cuek, ia mengendikan bahunya dengan santai dan berkata dengan nada senggaknya, "aku bosan saja dengannya jadi kami berpisah."

"Kau mencampakkannya?" tanya Taehyung tak percaya.

"Kau mencampakkannya?" Jongdae juga mengulang pertanyaan Taehyung dengan mata melebar kaget.

"Kau mencampakkannya?" Namjoon juga mengatakan hal yang sama dan membuat kepala Jimin berputar-putar menyakitkan.

 _"Oh_ diamlah Kim," serunya kesal karna berbagai macam pertanyaan kurang penting tiga orang Kim di hadapannya.

"Kau menyuruhku, dia, atau dia?" kesal Taehyung sembari menunjuk Jongdae dan Namjoon.

"Kau menyuruhku, dia, atau dia?" Namjoon meniru gaya Taehyung dengan raut tak kalah kesal.

"Kau-"

"Kalian bertiga bajingan!" teriak Jimin memotong ucapan Jongdae yang belum sempat terucap.

"Demi Tuhan! Kukira kau sudah sadar Jimin- _ah_!" pekik Jongdae sembari menggebrak meja yang mereka tempati. Ya, mereka sedang berada di kafetaria kantin dan tengah makan bersama seperti biasa, bedanya hanya tak ada Jungkook dan Hoseok di sana. Mengingat Jungkook dan Hoseok _dulunya_ bukan bagian dari mereka. Jadi sudah satu minggu sejak putusnya Jungkook dan Jimin dua orang itu tak lagi ada di sekitar mereka berempat.

"Sekali bajingan tetap akan jadi bajingan Jongdae- _ya_ ," sindir Namjoon dan di balas pelototan tersinggungnya Jimin.

"Bajingan-bajingan begini temanmu Kim!" serunya dan di balas Namjoon dengan pandangan tak ' _ngeh'_ seolah tengah mengejek Jimin dengan tatapan ' _Sejak_ _kapan_?' yang terpeta di sana.

"Sesama bajingan tak usah saling menyela," hina Taehyung dan dibalas tatapan sengit ketiganya.

" _Heol_! Kau yang paling bajingan Taehyung!" semprot ketiganya bersamaan, membuat Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya berlagak _sok_ polos.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Mengingat bagaimana _bangsatnya_ sikapmu selama ini yang selalu bermesraan dengan banyak orang tapi tanpa kejelasan apakah dia kekasihmu atau bukan," ujar Namjoon menerangkan sekaligus menegaskan siapa yang paling bajingan di antara mereka.

"Aku tak begitu lagi," kata Taehyung mengelak.

" _Bullshit_ ," umpat Jimin dan menuai cibiran dari Taehyung.

 _"Oh_ lihatlah siapa di sini. Kucing rumahan kita kembali jadi macan betina," sindir Jongdae dan dibalas Taehyung dengan acungan jempol.

"Siapa ya yang dulunya akan mengamuk saat salah satu dari kita mengucapkan umpatan?" tanya Taehyung mencemooh.

"Tentu saja karna _Master_ -nya sudah pergi. _Baby Kitty_ ini kembali mengeluarkan taring dan cakarnya," sambung Jongdae lagi.

Jimin berdecih dan membanting sumpitnya di atas piring.

"Diam kalian ber–"

" _Guys_!" seru Namjoon dengan nada rendah. "Kurasa _Master_ -nya pergi bukan karna dia dicampakkan."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung tak mengerti, Jongdae mengernyitkan dahi, dan Jimin juga jadi bingung dengan pernyataan Namjoon barusan.

"Dia, menemukan _Baby Kitty_ baru," Namjoon menunjuk seseorang yang baru muncul di ambang kafetaria, otomatis ketiganya ikut menoleh dan entah bagaimana ceritanya pekikan langsung membahana di sana sini penjuru ruangan.

 _Oh man_! Karna terlalu sibuk dibutakan dengan pesona Jimin mereka tidak sadar ada bibit _Cogan_ alias _Cowok Ganteng_ yang sudah menjadi _Cogan_ sekarang. Si cupu Jeon Jungkook bertransformasi selayaknya seorang pemuda gondrong berubah menjadi _Cogan_ roti sobek yang ternyata adalah _Werewolf_ di sebuah film layar lebar tekenal.

Jimin melebarkan matanya saat iris itu menemukan sosok Jeon Jungkook dengan– _Fuck_! Gaya rambut acak-acakan dan berwarna merah _magenta_!

HEI! Ke mana rambut hitam rapimu itu _nak_? Jerit Jimin tak kuasa di dalam sana. Dan apa pula baju kemeja yang dibuka kancingnya begitu sampai kaos putih polos di dalamnya terlihat? Kenapa juga dengan celana _jeans_ -mu yang jadi robek-robek begitu? Dan sepatu itu? Itu sepatu _sport_ _limited edition_ yang diicar Jimin!

Tapi dari itu semua adalah, apa itu yang menyangkut di telingamu?! Apa 2 buah benda di telinga kirimu berbentuk batu kecil berwarna hitam itu? Apa pula benda kecil berbentuk salib di telinga kirimu itu? Lalu apalagi itu benda metalik yang ada di bagian atas telinga kirimu? APA ITU?

4 buah anting? Kau menindik telingamu? DEMI APA KAU MENINDIK TELINGAMU? Hati Jimin menjerit lagi di dalam sana.

Ia sampai tak sadar Jungkook sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Boleh bergabung?" tanyanya dengan–Apa? Senyuman sinis? Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Jungkook jadi seganteng itu _hah_? _GYAAHH_!

" _Uhm_ , tentu," ujar Namjoon mempersilakan. Ia menilik lebih teliti gaya seorang Jeon Jungkook saat ini. "Kau terlihat tampan Kook," katanya mengomentari, Jungkook tersenyum dan mengendikan bahunya.

"Berkat seseorang," lalu matanya menatap Jimin dan membuat seluruh bagian didiri itu tersentak kaget.

"Siapa?" Jongdae bertanya dengan alis ter tukik penasaran.

"Min Yoongi," sebutnya pelan dan orang yang ia panggil itu mengambil tempat di sisi Jungkook, menduduki kursi kosong milik Hoseok yang tersedia di sana.

" _Woah_ ," kagum Namjoon dengan sosok manis di sebelah Jungkook. Jimin dibuat melongo menatap sosok berambut _ivory_ dengan paras manis dan kulit seputih salju.

 _Astaga_ , Jimin baru tahu jaman sekarang legenda Putri Salju berubah jadi Pangeran Salju, atau apakah orang ini adalah pemuda yang ditakdirkan menjadi penjaga bulan dan nantinya akan menjadi kekasih Ratu Elsa itu?

 _Duh, Jimin kenapa jadi melantur begitu sih_? _Kurang makan_?

Pemuda bernama Min Yoongi itu menarik senyuman manisnya yang mematikan.

"Park Jimin benarkan?" tanyanya sembari menatap lekat pada Jimin. Ia menyodorkan tangannya dan dibalas tatapan kebingungan Jimin, tapi akhirnya pemuda itu tetap menyambut uluran tangan Yoongi.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih karna berkatmu," Yoongi menjeda ucapannya dan menatap tajam pemuda itu. "Aku bisa kembali ke Korea."

Usai mengatakan kalimat itu, Yoongi pun menarik tangannya kembali. Membuat Jimin merasa adegan tadi sama persis dengan potongan _scene_ di drama-drama kolosal yang sering ia tonton sore hari di mana saat sang peran utama bertemu dengan kekasih baru mantannya. _Eh_? _Kekasih_? Orang ini kekasih Jungkook? _Ha_? Kenapa jadi ia yang merasa ditelantarkan sekarang ini? Wangi kekalahan macam apa lagi ini?

"Sama-sama," jawabnya dengan nada angkuh yang ia keluarkan sebisa mungkin. Bukan Jimin namanya kalau ia mau merasa kalah.

"Apa kalian pacaran?" celutuk Jongdae tak peka, membuat Namjoon menendang kakinya di bawah sana. Tapi rupanya yang tertendang adalah kakinya Taehyung, membuatnya balas menendang Namjoon hingga sosok itu memekik sakit. Taehyung hanya mendengus, pemuda hiperaktif itu entah kenapa hanya diam sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Apa itu urusanmu?" Taehyung jadi _sewot_ karna pertanyaan Jongdae, sementara pemuda berwajah tampan itu mengernyitkan kening terheran.

"Kenapa kau yang marah? Aku 'kan bertanya pada Jungkook dan Si manis ini," katanya sembari menunjuk Yoongi dengan jempolnya.

"Tolong ya Tuan bejat nomor tiga Kim Jongdae, dia punya nama. Tadi sudah dibilang 'kan namanya 'Min Yoongi'. Kenapa kau memanggilnya Si manis? Kau pikir dia ini kucing apa?" kesal Taehyung dengan nada menyolot.

"Tolong juga ya Tuan bejat nomor dua Kim Taehyung, aku juga tahu dia punya nama. Apa salahnya kalau aku membuatkan nama panggilannya untuknya?" Jongdae juga sama mengototnya, mereka saling melemparkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Baiklah Tuan bejat nomor dua dan tiga," kata Jungkook sembari tersenyum simpul. "Kalau mau kalian bisa memanggilnya Suga."

 _Plak_!

Yoongi memukul belakang kepala Jungkook dengan kasar. Membuat sang empunya meringis sakit.

" _Aaw_ _Hyung_!" keluhnya sembari mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

" _Hyung_?" tanya Namjoon dan Jongdae bersamaan.

"Aku lapar," ketus Yoongi dan Jungkook pun hanya bisa terkekeh kecil sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju konter kafetaria untuk membelikan sang pemuda manis itu makanan.

"Kenapa Jungkook memanggilmu _Hyung_?" tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"Tentu saja karna aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu bocah."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" protes Jongdae tak senang. "Dengan wajah seperti itu mana mungkin kau lebih tua dari kami."

Yoongi hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sembari mendengus kasar.

"Lagi pula, untuk ukuran seorang pemuda, kau itu tergolong cantik."

"Yoongi _Hyung_?" seruan itu membuat Yoongi mengabaikan ucapan kurang ajarnya Namjoon. Ia menengok dan benar saja, tak jauh dari mereka ada sosok Hoseok yang berdiri kaku dengan mulut terbuka.

" _Ya_!" Hoseok segera berlari dan menerjang pundak sempit itu, merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Si bajingan itu benar-benar membawamu kembali!" pekiknya penuh suka cita. Yoongi berdesis dan kemudian mendorong kepala Hoseok dari wajahnya.

"Ya, seminggu yang panjang penuh perjuangan dari Jungkook."

 _Deg_!

Jimin menelan salivanya. Apa? Seminggu? Seminggu? Bukannya mereka baru putus seminggu yang lalu? _Argh_! Jimin merasa bodoh karna berpikir mungkin saja Jungkook bersedih karna putusnya hubungan mereka. Nyatanya apa? Bajingan kecil itu pergi menemui pemuda ini langsung setelah putus dengannya 'kan?! Sialan! Jimin benar-benar ingin mencakar langit-langit kafetaria sekarang juga.

"Seminggu? Seminggu ini ia bersamamu?" tanya Namjoon dengan alis terangkat.

"Malam itu dia benar-benar pergi ke Jepang?" Hoseok segera menempati bangku Jungkook dan masih setia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Yoongi.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Si Cantik mematikan Min Suga di Busan?" kekeh Hoseok sembari menyambar jus jeruk milik Namjoon. Ia menyeruputnya tanpa tahu malu.

" _Ya_!" kesal Namjoon karna Hoseok lagi-lagi menyerobot minumnya, tapi pemuda itu tak memedulikan kemarahan Namjoon padanya. Ia mengembalikan gelas Namjoon tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kalau tak salah sudah dua tahun 'kan? Kupikir kau tak kembali lagi _Hyung_!" keluh Hoseok sembari mengguncang pundak Yoongi.

" _Aish_!" Yoongi menghentakan tangan Hoseok dari pundaknya.

"Jung Hoseok kau mau mati?"

Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya dan disambut decakan ' _Ewh'_ dari Jimin dan Jongdae. Yoongi mendengus lalu melirik ke sudut meja dan bertatap mata dengan iris _cinnamon_ Taehyung. Keduanya seperti menjalin komunikasi _non verbal_ dan Yoongi pun membuang tatapannya ke arah lain.

" _Hyung_ kau–"

"Menyingkir," suara rendah Jungkook menyentak Hoseok. Pemuda itu mendongak dan mendapati Jungkook di sisinya dengan satu buah nampan dan tatapan mematikan.

"WOAH! JUNGKOOK!" teriaknya sembari menunjuk hidung Jungkook tak sopan. "Pasti ini perbuatan Yoongi _Hyung_ 'kan?" tudingnya dengan mata menyipit tajam.

"Ucapanmu terdengar seperti 'Min Yoongi adalah pengaruh buruk untuk Jeon Jungkook' keparat."

Jimin berjengit kaget mendengar ucapan kasar Jungkook. Dalam hati merasa terkagum-kagum karna baru kali ini melihat sisi liar seorang Jungkook. Ia bahkan lebih–astaga, Jimin harus bilang apa? Jungkook terlihat begitu _badboy's_ sekarang–dan _fuck_ , dia sangat _hot_.

"Dia lebih tampan kalau begitu 'kan?" tanya Yoongi dengan satu _evil smirk_ di bibirnya.

"Tidak ada bedanya karna aku sudah sering melihat sosoknya ini dulu _Hyung_ ," cela Hoseok sembari mengendikan bahu. Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Maksudmu dari dulu–dia begini?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada melengkingnya.

" _Uhm_ , apakah harusnya tak kuberi tahu?" Hoseok menatap Yoongi meminta pendapat. Yang ditatap hanya mencebikan bibirnya mencibir.

" _Wow_ , itu berita yang mengejutkan Jung Hoseok. Lalu bagaimana dirimu di masa lalu?" tanya Namjoon sembari mengunyah sisa makanannya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," jawab Jungkook dengan nada santainya. "Karna percayalah saat kau mengetahui diri Hoseok dimasa lalu, aku jamin–" Jungkook menyeringai setan dengan mata yang saling menatap dengan iris mata Yoongi.

"Kau dan kekasih tercintamu itu akan berpisah," ujar mereka bersamaan dan tertawa jahat. Seolah-olah itu adalah syair lama yang menegaskan 'siapa itu' Jung Hoseok yang sebenarnya.

Jimin jadi malas berada di sini karna sungguh, ia merasa–benci. Benci melihat tawa lepas Jungkook dan Min Yoongi begitu.

"Kenapa kalian membawa-bawa Seokjin?" Namjoon mendengus kasar. "Memangnya sehebat apa Hoseok sampai bisa membuatku berpaling darinya?"

Hoseok mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tolong jangan bahas hal seperti itu."

Taehyung menghentikan makannya. Ia segera menyambar tasnya dan berkata dengan nada jengkel, "Aku duluan." Taehyung pun bergegas pergi.

"Aku ikut!" Jimin berucap setelahnya. Ia menyeruput sisa _lemon tea_ miliknya dan berdiri sembari membuat salam dengan sopan pada yang lain.

Dua sosok itu pun menjauh dari kerumunan pemuda-pemuda ini. Membuat mata-mata ingin tahu menatapi punggung keduanya yang berbalik pergi.

Iris mata _bistre_ Jungkook pun tak luput memperhatikan punggung mereka berdua. Seulas senyum tertarik di bibirnya dan ia kembali membawa diri di sisi Yoongi dengan perdebatan seru antara Hoseok dan Namjoon yang membuat kelima pemuda itu tertawa.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, mata Jimin terpaling mencari dirinya.

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

"Astaga! Kukira Jungkook yang dicampakkan Jimin! Ternyata sebaliknya?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin. Menilik dari sikap dan sifat keduanya selama ini, sudah pasti Jimin lah yang mencampakkan Jungkook _Oppa_!"

"Tidak masalah siapa yang mencampakkan siapa, yang penting Jungkook makin tampan!"

"Aku penasaran apa ia tertarik menjadi _Seme_ -ku?"

"Bermimpi sajalah kau!"

"Sudah dengar beritanya? Katanya Jungkook _Hyung_ putus dengan Jimin _Hyung_ karna seorang pemuda bernama Min Yoongi."

"Melihat betapa akrabnya teman-temannya Jimin dengan Jungkook dan Yoongi, kurasa memang Jimin yang mencampakkan Jungkook."

"Ya, tak apa dia dicampakkan Jimin kalau mendapat pemuda sekelas Yoongi."

" _Eh_ , tapi sudah dengar beritanya belum? Katanya Yoongi itu adalah Suga yang disebut-sebut sebagai pemimpin dibalik layarnya remaja-remaja nakal di Busan bernama EXO."

"Tidak mungkin, EXO 'kan dipimpin Joonmyeon."

"Tapi menurut kabar yang kudengar _sih,_ Hoseok itu kekasihnya Joonmyeon dan bukan suatu kebetulan biasa 'kan dia dekat dengan Yoongi?"

"Tidak mungkin! Hoseok _Oppa_ bukan _gay_!"

"Kasihan juga ya Jimin, baru kali ini 'kan dia diputuskan seseorang?"

"Iya, kasihan sekali Jimin _Oppa_."

Hanya perlu waktu setengah hari, dan serentetan gosip pun melayang ke sana ke mari tanpa aturan. Membuat Jimin yang awalnya dipandang sebagai 'Penjahat' berganti status menjadi 'Korban' untuk sebagian orang. Mereka menatap iba pada Jimin dengan mata-mata kecil mereka itu yang ingin sekali Jimin tusuk dengan garpu d _an memasukkannya ke dalam tahu bulat_ lalu merebusnya dengan api besar.

Demi celana dalam bermotif polkadotnya Jongdae! Apa dosa Jimin sekarang? Dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi karna Jimin bukan orang yang bisa dikasihani semacam itu! Ia lebih senang dipandang sebagai penjahat kelas kakap ketimbang harus disumbangi tatapan iba yang membuatnya ingin mengacaki rambut Jungkook sekarang juga.

"AKU TIDAK DICAMPAKKAN!" teriak Jimin sembari mengacak rambutnya frustrasi saat lagi-lagi ada beberapa orang _Hoobae_ yang mencegatnya di lorong dan menanyakan perihal 'bagaimana kronologi kandasnya hubungan asmara Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook' untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Yang kuat _Hyung_ ," pemuda yang entah siapa namanya itu menepuk pundak Jimin berbelasungkawa. Kenapa tidak menyumbangkan uang atau karangan bunga saja sekalian?

"Aku tahu ini pasti berat, tapi kau harus tegar Jimin _Hyung_! Kau pasti bisa, kau–"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak dicampakkan oleh orang itu! Aku! Aku yang mencampakkannya!" Jimin kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuat helaian berwarna _rust_ itu terobrak-abrik dari kondisi rapinya. "Apa perlu aku mencungkil otak kalian dan mencucinya dengan _detergen_?" tanyanya emosi.

"Ba, baiklah _Hyung_. Kau tak perlu bersedih begitu karna–"

"KUBILANG AKU YANG MENCAMPAKANNYA SIALAN!" tepat ketika suara melengking Jimin mengudara, Jeon Jungkook dan Min Yoongi melangkah melewati Jimin dan gerombolan pemuda-pemuda tak penting itu. Membuat Jimin membelakan matanya terkaget dan segera menutup belah bibirnya dengan rapat.

Yoongi menatapnya sinis dan berjalan lebih dulu, sementara Jungkook melirik tajam dan membuat bagian belakangnya terasa tersengat. Keduanya berlalu meninggalkan Jimin dengan segudang perasaan bersalah yang terasa mencekik lehernya.

Ya Tuhan. Apa salah hamba?

Jimin benar-benar ingin mencakar wajah _sok_ seksi Jeon Jungkook yang membuatnya frustrasi.

 _Sialan Jeon Jungkook_!

 _Kita itu hanya mantan_! _Tapi kenapa aku harus merasa perlu menjaga perasaanmu_ _hah_? _Kau sendiri tidak menjaga perasaanku_! _Ini bahkan baru seminggu_! _Demi Dunia dan seisinya_! _Menurutmu di mana harus kuletakan hatiku saat melihat kau menggandeng orang lain tepat di depan hidungku_?

Ia menjerit tertahan dalam hatinya, tapi Jimin tidak akan mau menunjukkan betapa inginnya jarinya menarik rambut Jungkook sampai botak!

 _Sial_! _Astaga_!

Jimin dibuat jadi berang sendiri karna ingin sekali menghajar Jungkook sampai bonyok! Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Ia tidak pernah merasa dipecundangi sedemikian rupa! Selama ini Jimin tak pernah peduli dengan orang-orang yang berstatus mantannya.

 _Hell_ _ya_!

Masih banyak orang yang mengantre menjadi calon kekasihnya. Kenapa harus sibuk memikirkan mantan? Itu buang-buang waktu namanya!

Tapi lihatlah apa yang Jimin lakukan sekarang, ia terpaku dengan mata yang menatap nanar saat Jungkook merangkul pundak Yoongi dengan mesra.

 _Berengsek_.

Seorang Jeon Jungkook berhasil membuat ego besar Park Jimin terpatahkan. Benaknya mengharapkan waktu terputar ulang, atau jika saja bisa ia ingin terbangun dari mimpi buruk sialannya ini. Sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi dan terasa begitu sia-sia untuknya.

Apa Jimin harus berlutut agar Jungkook kembali padanya? Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Harga diri Jimin itu setinggi langit, dan ia tak mungkin mau merendahkan dirinya kecuali Jungkook lah yang memohon padanya. Tidak perlu sampai mengemis, cukup memohon saja maka Jimin akan menerimanya tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali lagi. Tapi itu tidak mungkin benar 'kan?

Karna mau bagaimanapun juga, sekarang ini, saat ini Park Jimin sudah menjadi _mantan_ _kekasih_ Jeon Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung / Tamat(?)**

 **Happy brithday my Park Jimin.**

 **#Ditendang #dirajam #dibuang #diikat/?**

 **Ikat di ranjangmu Mz. Ikat** _ **plis**_ **ikat saya :'))**

 **Ok. Aku akui aku agak kejam sama kamu pas di Step Maz :')) makanya demi menghibur hati yang dirundung banyak masalah aku membuat ff ringan ini khusus buatmu Mz Chimchim tertjintah/? :'))**

 **Meskipun dari kemarin aku gak ingin ngapa-ngapain selain tidur dan menangis sebanyak-banyaknya tapi aku memaksakan diri dengan segala kemampuanku membuat ff sederhana ini. Karna seperti yang dikatakan Bang Kook-** _ **ie**_ **di Step kalau, 'masalah ada dan datang setiap hari' jadi aku pun berusaha mengabaikan masalah-masalah sialan itu untuk sekarang.**

 **Dan apa ya, agak bingung juga sih hahahhaha.**

 **Yap, apa pun itu aku berusaha agar semua ff ku gak terganggu. Apalagi gara-gara galau aku gak jadi nulis chapter depannya Step dan malah bongkar-bongkar** _ **folder**_ **di** _ **Word**_ **dan nemuin** ** _beta fic_** **lama yang isinya Taehyung** ** _death_** **gara-gara masa HYYH dulu, pas 'BTS On Stage Prologue' diluncurkan dan walhasil aku nangis gak berhenti-henti dan maki diri sendiri.**

 **AKU AUTHOR KEJAM GAK BERPERASAAN!**

 **Selanjutnya makin galau dan galau lagi gara-gara itu semua.** _ **Shit**_ **.** _ **Huhuhu.**_

 ** _Btw_** **apa cuma aku yang patah hati gara-gara Mv terbarunya BTS? Gak tahu deh kenapa kental banget MinYoon di sana. Apalagi adegan tutup menutup matanya si Jimin** _ **kampret**_ **itu buat aku jerit dan teriak gak sadar di pagi hari yang membutakan iman dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata bengkak habis nangis.** _ **Semvakkk**_ **! Berasa nonton film** ** _BDSM_** ** _gay porno_** **jadinya! Duh, duh otak saya!**

 **Saat semua orang bilang, 'Selamat datang di Wings era' aku malah bilang, 'Selamat datang di Jimin** ** _Uke_** **Era'**

 **SEMVAAK GUA DIBUAT GALAU SAMA DUA MANUSIA LAKNAT ITU! :'))**

 **Aku maunya 'kan TaeGi! Maunya KookMin! Maunya NamJin! Maunya SuHope! Mau–*dibekap.**

 _ **Ok. Ok. Ok.**_

 **Review-nya silakan~**

 **[Samarinda 13 Oktober 2016]**

 **Reina Of El Dorado**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Vandals Heart

**Tidak. Adil.**

Pernahkah kalian merasakan perasaan itu dalam sejarah kehidupan membosankan kalian?

 _Pasti pernah sih ya_? _Pernah 'kan ya_? _Pernah ya_?

 _Ya sudah sih ngaku aja pernah biar gak repot._

Jimin membatin _sewot_ dalam hati.

Setidaknya pasti kalian pasti punya perasaan semacam terdiskriminasi seperti yang saat ini Jimin rasakan 'kan? Meskipun hanya sedikit saja, Jimin benar-benar akan menghargainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya yang berada di hadapan cermin kamarnya, bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin ada wajah semanis ini di dunia?

 _Eh, iya, iya, kau benar._

 _Jimin sedang bernasis ria sekarang._

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin masuk kuliah saja hari ini. Tapi bagaimana kalau orang-orang bermulut pedas di luar sana makin mencacinya dengan gosip baru tentang; _bajingan Park bisa patah hati juga rupanya_. Memikirkannya saja sanggup membuat kadar tekanannya meninggi.

Apalagi jika hal itu menjadi kenyataan dan tersebar di media kemudian menjadi begitu _viral_ di _SNS_? Maka matilah Jeon Jungkook dengan segala kegantengannya itu.

 _Ish_ , _kenapa Jimin selalu menyebut orang itu ganteng sih_?

 _Apa ia sudah diguna-guna oleh Jungkook_?

 _Krik_.

" _UUU_ - _WAAAA_!" Jimin memekik heboh seorang diri. Ia melompat-lompat kecil dan segera mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Jimin menggeser layar ponselnya dengan jari, mencari-cari siapa yang kiranya bisa ia jadikan orang untuk bertukar pikiran.

 _Jongdae_?

Uhm, tidak, tidak, Jongdae mana mungkin percaya pada ilmu hitam, pelet, guna-guna, bahkan tuyul sekalipun. _Eh_ , kenapa malah bawa-bawa nama hantu yang suka mengoleksi uang dari negeri kecil di ujung dunia sana _sih_?

Lewat.

 _Namjoon_?

Oh, tidak, tidak, lewat saja. Terima kasih banyak karna Namjoon dan Jongdae sama saja.

 _Sama-sama keparat sialan yang sejak kemarin mem-bully-nya._

Lewat.

 _Taehyung_?

Dia sih lebih keparat lagi. Tapi mengingat fakta bahwa sebenarnya Jimin dan Taehyung bersahabat lebih lama dari yang lain-mereka bertemu sejak dibangku SMA, dan mengingat fakta bahwa Taehyung selalu membela Jimin, maka tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Jimin menunggu untuk beberapa saat sampai panggilan teleponnya tersambung, suara serak Taehyung menyambut indra pendengaran Jimin.

" _Uh_ , Tae-"

" _Ini masih pagi Jim_ ," desis Taehyung di seberang sana. " _Ada apa_? _Jangan bilang kau sedang bermasturbasi dan tak bisa melepaskan hasrat sebelum ada penis yang menusuk lubangmu_?"

" _FUCK_!" pekik Jimin histeris. " Asal kau tahu saja ya, selama setahun ini aku belum pernah menancapkan penis siapa pun dilubangku!"

" _Lalu kau yang menancapkan penismu di lubangnya Jungkook_?" tanya Taehyung terkejut. " _Wow_ , _aku tak menyangka_ -"

"ITU JUGA TIDAK!"

" _Akh_ , _jangan berteriak di telingaku Jimin_!"

Jimin mengerang frustrasi sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku tidak meneleponmu untuk melakukan _dirty_ _talk_ di pagi hari Taehyung!"

" _Baiklah_ , _baiklah_... _Lalu_?"

"Ya, itu-" Jimin menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dengan panik, sesekali tangan kanannya memegangi keningnya untuk mengecek suhu badannya yang sepertinya mulai meningkat.

"Taehyung, kurasa..."

" _Kau_ _rasa_?"

"Kurasa, karna Jungkook... sesuatu terjadi padaku..." adu Jimin dengan suara kecil.

" _Sesuatu_?" beo Taehyung lalu kemudian ia memekik di ujung sana. " _Tunggu_ _dulu_ _Jim_! _Kau_ _merasa mual_? _Apa sudah periksa ke Dokter_? _Apa kau mengeceknya sendiri_? _Bukannya tadi kau bilang kalian tidak melakukan seks ya_? _Lalu bagaimana mungkin kau- kau- Ham...il_?"

Mata Jimin melebar mendengar kata demi kata dari mulut berdosanya Taehyung _._ Ia menjerit dengan nada melengking tinggi, "APA KAU GILA?"

" _Aaiish_!"

"Aku laki-laki keparat! Mana mungkin bisa hamil!"

" _Ya_! _Apa Kau tak tahu istilah Male_ - _pregnant_?"

"Mana kutahu?" bentak Jimin gemas. "Lagi pula apa peduliku?"

" _Jangan berteriak di telingaku Jeon Jimin_!"

"Namaku Park, bajingan!"

" _Ah, iya, iya, maksudku Park Bajingan Jimin._ "

"Kim Taehyung kau- _Woah_! _Daebak_! Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?"

" _Haissh_! _Cepat katakan apa yang sudah dilakukan Jeon padamu_?"

"Ya-i, itu..." Jimin jadi ragu mengatakannya. "Aku hanya... Merasa, sepertinya-Jungkook... _Hei_! Berjanjilah tidak menertawaiku Tae!"

" _Kurasa tidak-aku juga tidak akan kaget kalau kau bilang kau hamil. Aku akan menyeret kalian ke Gereja agar bisa menikah secepatn_ -"

"Aku bilang aku tidak hamil idiot!"

" _Oh, ok, ok, lalu_?"

Jimin terdiam, untuk beberapa saat dengan mata bergerak-gerak liar dan berkaca-kaca.

"Taehyung..."

"... _Ya_?"

"Kurasa... Jungkook-Jungkook... Ia..."

" _Ia_?"

"... Ia sudah melakukan sesuatu padaku. Aku yakin... Jungkook sudah mengguna-guna diriku Tae..." lirih Jimin dramatis.

 _Kriiiik_.

Hening melanda di ujung sana, tak ada suara sekecil apa pun yang bisa ditangkap telinganya Park Jimin sampai di detik ke lima belas terdengar helaan napas yang sangat berat.

"Tae...?" tanya Jimin hati-hati.

Taehyung mendengus dan kemudian berkata dengan nada rendah, " _Serius Jim, aku ingin sekali menghentakan penisku ke dalam mulutmu. Sekarang_."

" _HUUUWWAAAAAA_!" dan lengkingan suara Park Jimin pun berhasil memutuskan pembicaraan tak beradab barusan.

 **Reina Of El Dorado Present**

 **My Ex-Lover**

 **Disclaimer : BTS milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Sahabat, Diri mereka sendiri, dan juga Fans.**

 **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun saat menulis fanfiksi ini, semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan dan kepuasan diri sendiri).**

 **Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama, Friendship, Romance, etc.**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Crack-Pairing, Bromance, OOC, Typo(s), Non EYD, etc.**

 **(Bahasa kasar, tidak baku, dan tindakan yang sekiranya tidak perlu dicontoh).**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read! So? Don't Bash!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Move. On.**_

Jimin harus bisa melakukan hal itu. Ia yakin ia hanya _shock_ saja kemarin, itu bukan masalah besar yang perlu dikhawatirkan; terkait dugaannya telah diguna-guna oleh sang Jeon.

 _Ah_! Bukan! Bukan! Maksudnya, terkait perubahan Jungkook yang 180 derajat mencengangkan. Lagi pula kalau ia tidak move on, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Park Jimin berbalik mengejar-ngejar mantannya?

 _Cih, mimpi saja kalian._

 _Jangan harap_!

Jimin punya segalanya.

Ia tampan, muda, kaya, keren, bergaya, penuh pesona, manis, dan sudah pasti ia seksi.

Siapa _sih_ yang akan menolak ditawari kesempatan menjadi kekasih Park Jimin yang sempurna ini?

Harusnya Jeon Jungkook itu bersyukur pernah menggandeng status menjadi mantannya yang paling bertahan lama karna jelas sekali itu bukan gaya seorang Jimin.

Jadi dengan rasa percaya diri yang berada dititik maksimal, Park Jimin melangkahkan kakinya di lorong fakultasnya, menebarkan tiap bibit _feromon_ yang membuat orang-orang mencuri tatap pada sang pemain hati dengan lirikan sensual, berharap bisa di _notice_ sang bajingan tengik itu.

Tapi senyuman miring nan menghanyutkan itu hangus dalam sekejap saat melihat sosok sang Jeon berjalan menuju arahnya. Dengan rambut basah berantakan yang ia acak sembarangan dan mata setengah terpejam. Tubuh Jimin menegang di tempat, kakinya melangkah mundur sekali. Terkejut dengan fakta bahwa pemuda bernama Jeon itu bisa se-menyegar-kan ini di pagi hari. Beberapa orang gadis menyapa Jeon Jungkook dan dibalas senyuman kecil yang membuat mereka memekik sempurna.

 _Sialan_!

Jimin jadi ingin mencolok mata mereka semua kalau begitu.

 _Tap_!

"Jimin- _ie_?"

 _Uhuk_!

Jimin tersedak air mata _eh_ , air liur maksudnya, mendengar suara rendah lembut Jungkook menegurnya. Ia mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat.

Itu... Itu panggilan yang selalu Jimin suka dari bibir tipis Jungkook.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Jungkook sembari tersenyum tulus. Kedua matanya yang berbinar hangat terasa melumerkan tubuh Jimin. Pemuda itu berdeham lalu mengangguk kecil, dan kemudian melangkah melewati Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Jimin mempercepat langkahnya tanpa mendengarkan bisik-bisik kecil dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia bisa gila kalau begini caranya!

 _MOVE ON HAH_?

TERNYATA EKSPETASI _VS_ KENYATAAN ITU JAUH BERBEDA!

KENYATAAN YANG JIMIN HADAPI TAK SEMUDAH MENGIKAT TALI SEPATU!

Jimin berbelok ke arah lorong sebelah kiri dan terus berjalan cepat, hilang sudah niatnya membagi-bagi _feromon_ secara gratis di pagi ini. Setelah dirasanya keadaan sudah cukup sepi, maka Jimin segera merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding lorong dan mengedukkan keningnya di sana dengan kuat.

"Sialan Park Jimin! Jangan tergoda! Jangan mau tergoda dengan pemuda _sok_ tampan itu! _Ah_! Kenapa kau mengatainya tampan? Dia tidak tampan sama sekali!" jerit Jimin sembari memukul-mukul dinding lorong dengan gemas dan kemudian mencakarnya brutal.

"SIALAN! KEPARAT! BIADAP! BAJINGAN! _AAAAAAA_!" Jimin berteriak di akhir acara maki memakinya saat kerah jaketnya terasa ditarik seseorang dengan kuat hingga ia terpisah dari dinding bercat putih _cream_ tersebut.

" _Aw_! _Aw_! _Aw_! Siapa ini?" bentaknya sembari mencoba menyingkirkan tangan laknat yang sudah membuat lehernya tercekik.

"Jimin- _ie_? Kau kenapa?"

Taehyung, itu sudah pasti Taehyung.

"Demi Tuhan Kim Tae! Aku punya tangan! Tak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit manusia dengan menarik tanganku bukan kerah bajuku?" marah Jimin tak tertahankan. " _Ah_! Aku lupa! Kau bahkan bukan manusia!"

" _Cih_!" Taehyung melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membuat Jimin terbebas dengan mudah. "Untung kau itu teman terbaikku Jim."

"Tentu saja! Memang siapa yang mau mengajakmu bicara saat kau baru datang ke Seoul dari Daegu selain aku _hah_ anak kampung?" hina Jimin sembari memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Taehyung dengan gaya mencibir. Taehyung mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan dibalas Jimin dengan satu pukulan di kepala.

" _Geez_ Jim! Kau benar-benar..." Taehyung mengusak bekas pukulan Jimin dengan kasar.

"Apa? Tampan? Terima kasih tapi aku tak punya uang kecil untuk membayar rayuan basimu itu."

Taehyung mendengus lalu membuang wajahnya, lalu teringat akan kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa menggaruk dinding begitu?" tanyanya penasaran dan membuat Jimin merasakan wajahnya memerah karna malu dan marah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya meruncingkan cakarku untuk menerkam seseorang," ketusnya dengan nada jengkel.

"Si Jeon _eeh_?" Taehyung tersenyum meledek dan dibalas _death_ _glare_ yang sama sekali tak mempan untuk Taehyung. " _Ah_ , ya! Aku baru ingat!" Taehyung membuka tasnya, mengobrak-abrik isinya dengan telaten sebelum mendapatkan satu buah botol yang diisi air mineral di sana.

"Cobalah," katanya sembari menyodorkan botol itu pada Jimin yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk...?"

"Coba saja!" desak Taehyung dan membuat Jimin menatapinya seolah-olah Taehyung adalah pasien yang baru kabur dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

"Kenapa aku harus mencobanya? Bagaimana aku tahu air itu aman atau tidak? Bagaimana aku yakin kau tidak mencampurkan sesuatu di dalam sana? Apa kau tahu kasus terbaru yang sedang _santer_ di luar sana? Kabarnya ada seorang gadis yang meracuni teman wanitanya dengan kopi yang-"

 _Byur_!

Taehyung menyiram wajah Jimin dengan kurang ajarnya.

" _U-uhuk_ -" Jimin terbatuk-batuk karna sebagian air itu sudah memasuki lubang hidungnya dengan kurang ajar. Untung lubang hidung, bukan lubang yang lain.

 _Eh_ , _lubang apa memangnya_?

" _YA_! KIM TAEHYUNG! KA- _UHUK_ , _UHUK_ , KAU BENAR-BENAR!" Jimin mengusap wajahnya berulang kali ditemani berbagai sumpah serapah untuk Taehyung. Pemuda jangkung itu menyodorkan handuk kecil padanya dan disambut Jimin dalam satu kali sambaran. Ia mengusap wajahnya berulang kali dengan kasar.

"Kau bilang kau diguna-guna, jadi aku meminta Ibuku mencarikan air penawar," jawab Taehyung dengan nada polos, berhasil membawa tangan Jimin memukul kepalanya lagi.

"KAU GILA? MANA MUNGKIN ADA GUNA-GUNA ATAU SIHIR JAMAN SEKARANG!" pekik Jimin dengan hidung kembang kempis karna menahan gejolak emosinya. Taehyung memutar bola matanya dan kemudian mengendikan bahunya.

"Kupikir kau serius," jawabnya dengan nada enteng dan membuat Jimin menendang tulang keringnya hingga Taehyung menjerit sakit.

" _AKH_! JIMIN!"

Jimin mencibir dan melangkah lebih dulu dari Taehyung, tapi matanya kembali dipertemukan dengan objek yang tidak ingin ia temui di pagi harinya ini.

Min Yoongi.

Pemuda itu hanya melewati Jimin dengan mudah, tanpa melirik ataupun sekedar menyapa Jimin untuk berbasa-basi. Jimin merasakan aura yang aneh terjadi setelah pemuda itu melewati pundaknya, dan ia tak bisa mencegah kepalanya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Jimin mendapati tatapan mata Taehyung yang terasa begitu asing, ia memandang lurus dan kaku pada sosok Yoongi yang mulai mendekat padanya.

 _Tap_!

Yoongi berhenti untuk sesaat, tepat di sisi Taehyung dengan arah berlawanan sebelum kemudian melangkah lagi dengan ringan. Taehyung berpaling, menatap punggung sempit itu dengan saksama dan membuat Jimin makin merasakan hal yang ganjil dari teman bajingannya yang satu itu.

" _Yo_! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Menjadi patung lorong kampus?" secara mengejutkan Jongdae muncul di sisi Jimin, merangkul pemuda itu dengan sentakan keras diikuti Namjoon disisinya.

"Kenapa dia?" Namjoon bertanya pada Jimin sembari menunjuk Taehyung dengan dagunya. Yang ditanya hanya menatap Namjoon dan Jongdae dengan tatapan malasnya dan mengendikan bahunya.

"Kalian siapa ya?" tanya Jimin sarkastis sembari menghentakan tangan Jongdae jauh dari pundaknya.

" _Woa_ ~ Park Jimin. Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan kami seperti itu?" tanya Jongdae sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin dengan ekspresi dramatis, wajah terluka yang begitu berlebihan. "Padahal kami begitu mencemaskanmu Jimin- _ie_. Kami takut terjadi sesuatu padamu sejak tadi malam. Jadi kami memeriksa tiap _club_ dan _pub_ kesukaanmu karna takut kau frustrasi dan melakukan pesta liar di sana."

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya dengan tatapan menilai. Ia tak mungkin percaya begitu saja kalau dua keparat cilik itu mencemaskannya atau bagaimana.

Tapi-tunggu... Kata-kata Jongdae tadi...

"Kenapa aku harus... Frustrasi?" tanya Jimin tak mengerti.

Namjoon menambahi dengan menepuk pundak Jimin dengan wajah memelasnya. "Memangnya kenapa lagi? Tentu saja karna kau menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan mantan seganteng Jungkook 'kan?"

 _Ha_? _Ha_ - _ah_?

"Maaf?" Jimin rasa ia tadi tuli sementara.

 _Apa_ _katanya_? _Menyesal_?

"Menyesal katamu? Aku frustrasi dan menyesal?" tanyanya tak percaya. Jongdae dan Namjoon menganggukkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan dengan imut.

Jimin berdecak dan segera menarik cepat kedua tangannya guna mendorong kening Jongdae dengan kasar sebelum kemudian menepis tangan Namjoon dari pundaknya.

" _Eat_ _this_!" Jimin melayangkan kedua jari tengahnya dengan kesal untuk dua manusia sialan di hadapannya. Tapi Jongdae dan Namjoon malah terbahak sembari saling menepuk pundak satu sama lain.

"Aduh, duh, duh! _Hahahahahaha_!" Jongdae memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram sangking kerasnya ia tertawa. Namjoon bahkan sudah memukul-mukul dinding dan menyusutkan setitik air mata di kelopaknya.

" _Fuck you eeh_?" tanya Jongdae disela tawanya.

" _No_ , _no_ , _no_ , Jimin- _ah_!" Namjoon menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan lambat dan seringaian setan.

" _I will fuck you_ ," ujar kedua pemuda itu secara bersamaan. Jimin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, mukanya kembali tersapu warna merah samar mendengar ucapan kedua sahabat baiknya itu.

"KA-"

"KIM NAMJOON!" Belum sempat Jimin mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiaranya, suara lembut dengan nada tinggi melengking di ujung lorong. Mereka menoleh dan _fuck_ -itu Kim Seokjin, kekasih Namjoon selama hampir lima bulan terakhir ini. Seokjin adalah Senior dua tahun di atas Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jongdae. Jadilah teman-teman Namjoon itu tidak begitu akrab dengan pemuda itu.

" _I will fuck you_?" ulang pemuda putih tersebut dengan nada rendah. Seokjin melangkah dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat emosi. "Kau _homo_ -an sama dia ya?!" teriaknya menggebu.

Jimin dan Jongdae jadi _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Ya Tuhan! Kalau misalnya Namjoon dan Jimin _homo_ -an, terus Seokjin dan Namjoon itu apa? _Gay_ -an? Teori aneh yang mencengangkan.

"Jin- _ie_ , ini tidak-begitu..." Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Hanya bercanda? Hanya bercanda katamu? Enteng sekali kau ini!" Seokjin memukul dada Namjoon dengan keras. "Sialan Kim! Aku membencimu!"

"Mau _popcorn_?" tanya Jongdae pada Jimin. Belum sempat Jimin menjawab, sekantung penuh _popcorn_ sudah tersosor di depan hidung Jimin, membuat pemuda itu bertanya-tanya dari mana asalnya _popcorn_ yang tak tahu malu ini. Jongdae sudah mengunyah beberapa butir _popcorn_ dengan tenang sembari menatap serius adegan Namjoon dan Seokjin di depan matanya, mau tidak mau Jimin ikut memakan butiran _popcorn_ rasa karamel yang lumer di lidah tersebut. Jongdae kembali menyerahkan satu pak tisu berukuran kecil dan berkata agar Jimin menyimpannya. Taehyung yang sejak tadi jadi patung arca di tengah lorong mulai menyimak keadaan yang terjadi.

"Tenang dulu _Chagi_ - _ya_..." Namjoon berusaha membujuk Seokjin, ia memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dengan lembut. "Aku benar-benar hanya bercanda dengan Jimin. Ini sudah biasa di antara kami."

"Biasa? Minum dari gelas yang sama itu biasa? Suap-suapan di kantin itu biasa? Gandeng-gandengan itu biasa? Apa itu semua semata-mata hanya untuk bercanda?" Wajah Namjoon terlihat memucat karna ucapan kekasihnya. Kepalanya langsung memutar bayangan orang yang suka menempelinya, dan itu hanya ada satu; **Jung** **Hoseok**.

"Astaga! Itu bukan aku!" seru Jimin tersadar maksud Seokjin. "Itu Jung Hoseok, _Sunbae_!" protesnya tak terima disebut sebagai _**PHO**_ alias Perusak Hubungan Orang.

"Terserah! Aku tak peduli siapa pun itu karna bukan itu yang ingin kupedulikan sekarang! Tapi kau, kau, dan kau!" Seokjin menunjuk Jimin, Jongdae, dan Namjoon dengan mata yang memancarkan kemarahan maksimal.

"Aku selalu berusaha memahamimu Kim Namjoon! Aku memaklumimu yang bermesraan dengan orang lain meskipun yang kekasihmu itu aku! Tapi apa? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau ingin melakukan _seks_ dengan dia? Dengan dia juga? Kalian ingin melakukan _threesome_?"

Taehyung tersedak dengan wajah menahan tawanya. Bajingan itu menggigit bibirnya agar tak tertawa keras-keras sekarang juga. Jimin hanya bisa memandang dua insan dramatis di hadapannya dengan raut wajah datarnya.

" _Ani_ - _ya_! _Aah_ _jebal_! Jangan bersikap begini Jin- _ah_! Kami murni hanya berteman!" kata Namjoon berusaha meyakinkan Seokjin yang makin menatapnya sinis.

"Ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik," bisik Jongdae di sisi Jimin. "Menurutmu mereka akan putus atau tidak?"

Jimin mendengus sembari menepak kepala Jongdae.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Chen!" kesalnya memanggil nama kecil Jongdae, yang dipanggil hanya memutar bola matanya tak senang.

" _Cih_! Persetan! Aku ingin putus!"

" _Hei_! Jangan mudah mengatakan kata-kata itu! Nanti kau bisa menyesal tahu?!" kesal Jimin dengan nada marah, tapi itu saja tak cukup untuk menginterupsi dua pasang kekasih yang sedang berdebat itu. Mereka tidak mengindahkan suara lembut Jimin barusan.

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu lagi!"

"Jin-"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

" _Mwo_ - _ya_ ~?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada dipanjangkan. "Apa kau baru saja mengungkapkan isi hatimu?" sindir bajingan satu itu dan membuat Jimin ter jengit kaget.

"Sialan kau!" sumpahnya sembari meninju pundak Jongdae dengan keras.

" _Fuck you're self bastard_!" sumpah Seokjin sembari berjalan menjauhi Namjoon yang menggaruk kepalanya antara jengkel dan frustrasi.

"Jin- _ah_! Tunggu!"

" _Bahk_! _Hahahaha_! Selamat Kim Namjoon! Berkat kau bertambah lagi satu orang _Jones_ di kelompok kita!" tawa Taehyung meledak setelah Seokjin melewati pundaknya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Namjoon dengan tawa makin menggema nyaring. Namjoon yang marah melepas salah satu sepatu putihnya dan melemparnya pada wajah Taehyung karna begitu kesal.

 _Plak_!

" _STRIKE_ _OUT_!" teriak Jongdae dengan mulut penuh hingga _popcorn_ yang tadinya tidur cantik di mulutnya melompat keluar dan mengenai Jimin.

" _YAK_! _ISH_! KAU JOROK!"

Taehyung mengelus keningnya yang bekas terkena lemparan sepatu Namjoon, dan dengan kesal melempar sepatu itu ke belakang sana hingga-

 _PUK_!

Menghantam tepat pada tengkuk seseorang, dan terlebih lagi ... Orang itu adalah Kim Seokjin.

Seokjin menoleh dengan tangan memegangi kepalanya, matanya makin berkilat marah. Mungkin kalau ini adalah _anime_ di mana tokoh utamanya adalah seorang pemuda _dobe_ pencinta _ramen_ , maka mata Jimin sudah akan berputar-putar dan mengeluarkan api hitam membakar tubuh semua orang di sana.

"Dia!" tunjuk Taehyung spontan. Yang ditunjuk (Namjoon) hanya terbengong-bengong tak sadar situasi sampai Seokjin mengambil sepatu putih itu dengan kasar dan memeganginya dengan kuat-kuat.

" _Woo_ ~ _woo_ ~ _ho_ ~" gumam Jongdae geregetan sembari meremas kantung _popcorn_ -nya. "Kita lihat apa yang terjadi antara keduanya pemirsa!" serunya bersemangat, berbeda dengan Jimin yang sedikit-ya, sedikit, hanya sedikit sekali-bersimpati.

Seokjin berbalik dan mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum melempar jauh sepatu Namjoon ke arah lapangan Universitas itu.

" _AAANDWAAAEEE_ ~!" teriakan histeris Namjoon memberikan kesan dramatis yang begitu traumatis di telinga orang-orang yang menonton adegan opera sabun itu sejak tadi. Seokjin menoleh dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Namjoon lalu berlalu pergi.

... _KRIK_.

Untuk sesaat tiada orang yang berani menghembuskan napas mereka sampai Jongdae memekik dengan nada melengkingnya.

" _HOME_ _RUUUUNNNNNN_! KIM SEOKJIN BERHASIL MELAKUKAN _HOME_ _RUN_ DENGAN CANTIK!" teriaknya sembari melompat kegirangan, Taehyung yang menjadi sumber kekacauan mengangakan bibirnya tak percaya sebelum berlari ke arah Jongdae dan berpelukan sembari melompat-lompat seperti orang idiot.

" _Home_ _Run_! _Home_ _Run_! _Home_ _Run_!"

Namjoon memukul-mukul dinding, kali ini ia benar-benar frustrasi karna kelakuan teman-temannya yang tak membantu banyak itu dan Jimin-

 _Puk_!

Jimin menepuk pundak Namjoon lembut dan mengusapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Bersimpati.

Ya, nyaris saja Namjoon berpikir begitu kalau saja ucapan Jimin tak menghancurkan momen barusan.

"Berjuanglah mencari sepatumu _Cinderella_!" katanya dan disusul ledakan tawa Taehyung dan Jongdae di belakang mereka sebagai _backsound_ -nya.

"Sialan kalian!" seru Namjoon lalu bergegas pergi dari sana, masih diikuti tawa nyaring tiga bajingan kental itu yang saling ber- _highfive_ ria.

Belum ada beberapa menit kepergian Namjoon, suara rendah seorang gadis menggema lembut.

"Jongdae _Oppa_ ~"

" _Hahahaha_ - _ha_... _ha_... _ha_..." tawa Jongdae mencicit seketika, ia menoleh dan _kaboom_! Firasatnya menjadi nyata. _Yeah_! Seorang gadis dengan tubuh mungil dan mata sipitnya yang menajam, rambut berwarna _highlight_ cokelat dengan sedikit sentuhan warna keemasan berdiri di belakangnya.

Oh. Tamat. Sudah. Riwayatnya.

"Fi-Fira- _ya_ ," sebut Jongdae tergagap memanggil nama kekasihnya, Fira Wu. Anak fakultas Arsitektur yang terlihat sangat jarang hadir di sekitar empat pemuda tampan _bajingan_ itu. Terlebih dengan adanya kehadiran sang kakak, Kris Wu-yang tidak merestui hubungan Jongdae dan Fira karna menurutnya Jongdae tak cukup pantas bersama adiknya itu.

Gadis cantik keturunan Kanada-Korea yang menjabat posisi sebagai kekasihnya selama hampir dua tahun lebih itu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat cantik tapi mematikan.

" _Chukkae_ _Oppa_ ~" ujarnya dengan nada _sing a song_ , sanggup membuat bulu kuduk siapa pun yang mendengarnya merinding. Ia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan berkilat jenaka yang terasa menghakimi. Matanya itu menatap seluruh sel di diri Jimin dengan kilatan tak mengenakan.

" _Jeongmal_ _chukkae_ ," senyuman manis itu luntur seketika, berganti dengan cebikan bibir yang mencibir, dan dalam detik berikutnya Fira sudah berbalik dengan langkah anggun menuju seorang pemuda jangkung dengan rambut _cream_ _choco_ yang menunggunya sejak tadi.

" _Kajja_ Kris- _ie_ _Oppa_ ," ajak Fira sembari menggandeng lengan kakaknya dengan manja. Kris Wu, mengangguk dan segera merangkul pundak sempit favorit Jongdae dan melayangkan kutukan kematian dari matanya untuk Jongdae, Jimin, dan Taehyung.

"MATI AKU!" Pekik Jongdae sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. Taehyung terkekeh menyebalkan sembari menepuk pundak Jongdae dengan senyuman miringnya.

"Tenang saja _dude_. Percayalah lubang laki-laki lebih menyenangkan daripada lubang wanita."

" _Fuck off_ Tae!"

" _What up_?"

" _Oh hell No_! _I'm extremely unhappy about this_!" pekik Jongdae mulai berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing. "Jangan sama kan _Uri_ Fira (Fira-ku) dengan jalang di luar sana! Dia perempuan terhormat! Kekasihku tidak seperti jalang-jalang yang menjilat kakimu itu!"

" _Well_ , sebentar lagi akan menjadi 'Mantan kekasih' dan ya- selamat datang di dunia para _jomblo_ Jongdae- _ya_ ~" ujar Jimin dengan nada main-main. Jongdae melotot heboh dengan satu jari tengah terancung pada Jimin.

" _Get off my ass_!" bentak Jongdae sembari melangkah pergi entah ke mana. " _She gonna ape shit on me_!"

" _WHAT A SHITTY DAY_?!"

Jimin dan Taehyung saling melirik sebelum tertawa menyebalkan bersamaan.

" _Holly_ _shit_! Aku baru tahu Jongdae bisa se- _mellow_ itu." Jimin bergidik ngeri sebelum Taehyung menyeringai kecil.

"Cinta bisa mengubah seseorang Jimin- _ie_."

Jimin berdecak sambil mencibir. " _Ehw_!"

" _Just like you_."

" _Haah_?"

" _Cause_ Kook- _ie_ ," Taehyung menyeringai setan. " _You_ _look_ like _shit_."

" _Heck_! _To_ _hell_ _with_ _him_!" ujar Jimin sembari membuat ekspresi muak, tapi Taehyung malah melebarkan senyumannya sebelum merangkul pundak Jimin mendekat.

"Kurasa kau perlu angin segar Jimin."

" _Huh_?"

"Bagaimana malam ini?" Taehyung memainkan alisnya naik turun, dengan mata berbinar nakal. "... Seperti biasa... Kita?"

Mengerti maksud Taehyung, Jimin mendorong wajah itu menjauh darinya.

" _FUCK THAT SHIT_!" teriaknya sebelum bergerak menjauh.

" _Ya_! Park Jimin mulutmu perlu di sekolahkan!" Taehyung bergegas menyusul Jimin meski Jimin menghiraukannya, berusaha mengambil jarak yang jauh dari Taehyung meski percuma. Taehyung bisa segera menyusulnya dan mereka pun terlibat dalam perbincangan berisi _talk_ _dirty_ yang sangat tidak halal untuk dicontoh.

Tanpa Jongdae, Taehyung, Namjoon, atau bahkan Jimin sekalipun sadari, sejak tadi sosok pemuda tampan tengah memperhatikan mereka semua di balik tembok bersama dengan pemuda lainnya yang hanya menatapnya malas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini Jeon Jung?" Min Yoongi bertanya malas. Tadinya ia meminta Jungkook pergi lebih dahulu saja ke ruang administrasi karna ia mampir membeli sekotak cokelat kesukaannya. Tapi ternyata pemuda itu berbalik lagi ke arahnya untuk-Yoongi yakin ia tak suka yang satu ini, bertemu dengan Park Jimin.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, sejak tadi pundaknya menempel ketat pada dinding putih di belakangnya.

"Entah lah _Hyung_. Kau tahu?... Yah, maksudku semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Kemarin ia masih meminta ciuman dariku, tapi esoknya-"

"Kau masih mau mengoceh soal mantanmu?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada _sarkasme_ yang kental. "Kalau iya aku akan menelepon Sekretaris Kang untuk memesankan tiket ke Jepang sekarang."

Jungkook langsung bungkam sebelum menunduk dan memberikan satu kecupan manis di pipinya.

" _Mianhae_."

Yoongi berdesis sebelum mengusap pipinya. "Kau-" matanya berkilat emosi, membuat Jungkook terkekeh dan beralih mencium kening Yoongi lama-lama sebelum memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan sayang.

"Karna selalu mengalah dan membelaku, terima kasih..." bisik Jungkook sebelum menciumi puncak kepala Yoongi. "Karna selalu mencintai dan memaafkanku, terima kasih."

"Karna telah mendampingiku, menjaga, melindungi, dan menopangku, aku benar-benar berterima kasih _Hyung_."

"Kau salah makan?" sinis Yoongi di dada Jungkook, yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari yang lebih muda dan Yoongi sadar bahwa Jungkook sedang serius. Maka, meredam seluruh urat malunya, ia pun membalas pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook dengan sayang.

"Kenapa kau selalu berterima kasih untuk hal yang sudah seharusnya kulakukan Kook?" lirih Yoongi dengan nada kecilnya. "Tentu saja aku melakukan itu semua karna aku mencintaimu."

"Yah..." Jungkook menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sampo yang dipakai Yoongi. "Kau benar-benar yang terbaik _Hyung_."

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum berbisik kecil, "Kaulah yang terbaik Jungkook."

Keduanya terlarut dalam pemikiran sendiri-sendiri tanpa sadar berapa banyak mata yang telah mengabadikan momen itu.

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

Jimin tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi.

... Tapi tidak saat ini juga _sih_.

Sebagai satu dari sedikit orang yang populer di kalangan mahasiswa, bukan hal besar lagi kalau ada orang tenar yang mengajaknya pergi berkencan. Itu sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari bagi Jimin-dulunya, sebelum ia dan Jungkook berkencan. Jadi ia tak terkejut saat kakinya baru melangkah keluar dari kelasnya sudah ada pemuda berambut pirang keperakan menunggunya. Pemuda itu bernama Jang Hyunseung.

 _Tampan_?

 _Ha_! Tentu saja.

 _Tenar_?

 _Oh_ ya, meski tak sepopuler Jimin.

 _Hot_?

 _Uh_ , tapi Jimin yakin ia hanya akan jadi pihak _bottom_ jika bersama pemuda itu.

 _Berengsek_?

 _Well_ , bahkan mungkin lebih keparat lagi dari Jimin. Pemuda ini suka mencuri kesempatan saat berdekatan dengan mangsanya dan maaf-Jimin lagi tak ingin dalam mode ' _dimangsa'_.

"Kau menolak ajakanku?" tanya Hyunseung kecewa. Jimin mendatarkan ekspresinya sebelum menampilkan senyuman palsu sang Kasanova.

"Bukan begitu _Sunbae_. Aku hanya..."

Jimin tersadar saat mendengar suara bisik-bisikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

 _Bitch_! Dia baru sadar bahwa akan ada gosip tak penting baru yang menyebar!

Kalau ia menolak Jung Hyunseung ini, maka ia akan dicap sebagai ' _Pihak di campakkan yang gagal move on dan tampak menyedihkan hingga orang-orang akan membuat gerakan peduli Jimin yang jauh lebih tidak penting_.'

Tapi kalau Jimin menerimanya, _oh_ tidak-kalau acara jalan mereka hanya akan berakhir di ranjang dan _seks_. Terima kasih karna Jimin tak ingin disentuh siapa pun untuk sekarang ini.

" _AH_!" Jimin berseru agak keras, lalu tertawa gugup. "Aku akan pergi kencan bersama Taehyung."

 _Ok_ , hanya ada dua pilihan.

Tempat sampah atau toilet, karna jujur Jimin ingin muntah sekarang.

Kencan bersama Kim Taehyung? _Well done, how a shitty day? Very Nice_ Jimin!

" _Oh_ , benarkah?" Hyunseung menaikkan satu alisnya tak percaya. "Kau ada hubungan spesial dengannya?"

Tidak.

"Ya, aku-" Jimin jadi salah tingkah, _aduh_! Mau jawab apa memangnya? Taehyung sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya menuju kantin sementara ia sendiri ingin ke perpustakaan-makanya Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi lebih dulu dari tadi. Belum sempat ia menjawab seseorang secara mengejutkan datang dan merangkul pundaknya serta pundak Hyunseung dengan tidak sopannya.

"Sedang apa?"

Beberapa gadis memekik heboh, sembari menatap tak percaya ataupun kembali membuat beberapa bisikan lirih yang membuat telinga Jimin panas.

Wangi _addicted_ yang tak pernah berubah dan selalu menghantuinya, _Dunhill blue_ dengan sedikit aroma manis _Anthology_ yang memikat. _Aish_! Sudah pasti itu Jeon Jungkook.

Hyunseung menatap sengit Jungkook meski bibirnya menyampaikan senyum memuakan.

"Aku hanya... Ingin mengajaknya berkencan. Tentu saja kau tak keberatan kalau kami pergi berdua bukan?" tanya Hyunseung dan membuat Jimin memelototinya.

 _Sialan_ _Jang_ _satu_ _ini_! _Apa maksudnya coba_?

Ia memaki dalam hati.

Jungkook melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengangkat bahu dengan gaya santai. "Tentu saja tidak, aku 'kan bukan siapa-siapanya Jimin lagi."

 _Uhuk_.

 _Kok rasanya perih ya_? _Agak gimana gitu?_

 _Kalau kau jadi siapa-siapaku juga bukan masalah_! Pekik Jimin dalam hati, tapi _please_ ya, demi harga dirinya yang setinggi Gunung Fuji itu, mana mungkin Jimin mengatakannya. Hyunseung tersenyum puas, baru saja ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, seseorang sudah menyerukan namanya dengan nada tinggi, "Seung- _ie_!"

 _O-ooh_ itu Yang Yoseob. Teman- _Jimin_ _meragukannya_ , baik Hyunseung. Pemuda manis itu mengembungkan pipinya sembari menatap Jimin sinis dan seketika Jimin tersadar bahwa ini kali ke tiganya ditatapi sinis oleh seseorang.

 _Oh_ , _bagus_.

Sebentar lagi akan mencuat kabar bahwa ia resmi dinyatakan menjadi _**PHO**_.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungimu nanti Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepala sekedar menghargai, dan Hyunseung berlalu dari sana bahkan tanpa melirik ataupun berbasa-basi sesaat dengan Jungkook.

"Jadi kalian akan berkencan?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada ringan. Jimin meliriknya sebal sebelum berkata dengan nada kesal dan cuek bebeknya, "Kenapa tanya-tanya? Terserah aku 'kan! Memangnya itu urusanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada _senewen_. Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

" _Mian_..." bisik Jungkook sembari menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal. "Apa kau mau pergi ke kafetaria bersama?"

 _He_? _Sumpah demi apa diajak ke kantin_?! _A-apa maksudnya nih_?

"Yoongi Hyung!" teriakan Jungkook pada sosok Yoongi yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan mata terpejam meredam suara Jimin yang baru saja akan menjawab ajakannya.

"Ayo ke kantin!" kata Jungkook dengan semangat saat Yoongi sudah sampai di sisi mereka. " _Ah_ , kau mau ikut Jimin? Biar ramai."

 _Biar ramai apa biar jadi obat nyamuk_?

Jimin mendengus lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu. Terima kasih." Ia ingin segera pergi dari sana kalau saja ucapan Jungkook selanjutnya tak menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kita... masih berteman 'kan?"

 _Oh ok_ , Jimin butuh paru-paru tambahan. Sekarang.

 _Teman_? _Te. Man_? _T. E. M. A. N_?! _Kita hanya teman_?

Jimin tersenyum lebar dengan mata menyipit dan kekehan menyedihkan, "Tentu saja."

... _Ya, tentu saja._

 _Teman. Te. Man. Tentu saja hanya teman._

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

Sebenarnya; **Ini lucu.**

Maksudku, di sini memangnya siapa yang menyakiti siapa? Harusnya 'kan Jimin? Harusnya Jimin 'kan yang menyakiti Jungkook? Tapi kenapa jadi dia yang merasa tersakiti? Kenapa Jimin yang jadi sedih? Kenapa Jimin yang-yang-yang-

"Kau tak mau menari?" suara Taehyung menyentak Jimin, pemuda manis itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dentuman musik dan hingar bungar suara-suara kericuhan malam membuat kepalanya berputar-putar.

Ia sudah tidak pernah lagi pergi ke _klub_ , tapi karna pikirannya begitu ruwet maka Jimin pun menyanggupi ajakan pergi menjajah dunia malam bersama Taehyung. Lupakan Namjoon dan Jongdae. Dua _kunyuk_ itu sibuk mengejar-ngejar kekasih (yang akan menjadi mantan) mereka. Membuat Jimin ingin menangis mengasihani diri.

 _Duh_ , kenapa Jungkook tidak berusaha sedikit saja mempertahankan dia _sih_?

 _Just ok and we are done_!

Jimin juga bodoh, kalau tahu begitu kenapa harus putus sama Jungkook? _Ah_! Sebenarnya siapa yang mencampakkan siapa sekarang?!

"Baiklah, kau tak masalah kutinggal?" pertanyaan Taehyung dibalas kibasan tangan oleh Jimin, dan pemuda itu segera pergi ke lantai dansa. Jimin yang berada di lantai dua mengamati semua orang yang bergerak bersama di ruangan menyesakkan ini.

 _Uh_ , Jimin sebenarnya benci kalau terlibat lagi dalam alkohol dan ... Seks? _Well_ , tujuanmu putus bukannya ingin meraih kebebasan Park Jimin?

Jimin menuangkan lagi _shoju_ dalam gelas kecilnya. Ia sengaja tidak mau memesan _White_ _Wine_ ataupun _Tequila_ karna Jimin tak ingin mabuk-mabukan dan-yah, begitulah.

"Butuh teman?" seorang wanita dengan baju yang memiliki belahan dada rendah menghampiri Jimin, ia merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya dan berbisik dengan nada kecil, "Kim Yuri."

Jimin mendengus lalu menatap menilai gadis yang kini tersenyum sensual padanya. _Cih_. Jimin menguman sebal.

"Aku tak tertarik pada dada ataupun bokongmu," kata Jimin dengan nada datar. Dara muda di hadapannya mengernyitkan dahi lalu bertanya dengan nada hati-hati, "Apa kau... _Gay_?"

Jimin tersenyum miring meremehkan. "Ini bukan karna aku _gay_ atau apa-" Ia berdiri sebelum menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya. "Tapi karna tidak ada dari bagian tubuhmu yang membuatku bergairah."

Jimin sudah akan pergi saat ia menangkap bayangan seseorang, Hyunseung!

 _Sial_!

Kenapa dia bisa di sini juga? Memangnya cuma ini bar terkenal di Gangnam? Jimin segera berbalik meski ia mendengar makian dari gadis tadi. _What_ _ever_!

Ia mencari-cari sosok Taehyung di antara lautan manusia yang sama bergerak menyentuh satu sama lain. Jimin mencoba menghubungi Taehyung meski percuma, pemuda jangkung itu tak menjawab panggilannya, jadi dengan langkah mungilnya ia pun mencoba mengitari ruangan besar itu. Ia bergerak makin ke sudut-dan Jimin tercekat menemukan sosok Jeon Jungkook yang berada di depan konter _bar_ _tender_. Meneguk segelas _Wine_ di temani Hoseok dan seorang pemuda yang tak berhenti menjamah Hoseok dengan jari-jari besarnya dan tak henti-hentinya mencium bibir Hoseok.

 _Celaka_!

Di atas ada Jang Hyunseung dan di bawah ada Jeon Jungkook! Jimin harus pulang dari pada bertemu dengan kedua makhluk yang lebih bajingan darinya itu! Dengan kepala berputar-putar ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari, persis seperti maling ayam yang hampir ketahuan dan _Bang_! Jimin menemukan Taehyung yang bergerak menjauh dari kumpulan orang-orang yang membuatnya merasa perlu kaki atau sayap tambahan!

 _Holly_ _shit_ Tae!

Jimin bisa saja langsung pergi dan memesan taksi, tapi ia takut Taehyung berakhir terkapar di kasur bersama seorang wanita tua yang haus belaian atau dengan kata lain _Ahjumma-Ahjumma_ kesepian atau malah diperkosa _Ahjusshi_ _paedofil_! _Hiih_! Kenapa mendadak Jimin jadi paranoid begini? Biasanya juga ia mengabaikan Taehyung mau bercinta sama siapa.

"Tae!" teriak Jimin meski sia-sia. Ia makin menyerobot barisan-barisan manusia, menyibaknya semudah menyibak korden kamarnya di pagi hari.

Taehyung makin melangkah masuk ke dalam lorong toilet-yang membuat Jimin mengutuk dalam-dalam setiap langkahnya yang ikut masuk ke sana. Desahan dan geraman beradu, ia bisa melihat berapa banyak pasangan yang berciuman dengan gairah tinggi, membuatnya menahan napas karna demi Tuhan! Taehyung kau kemari untuk _seks_?

Jimin mempercepat langkahnya, dan benar saja Taehyung- _eh_? Ia baru sadar Taehyung bersama seseorang? _Ok_ , Jimin jadi ragu sekarang. Ia melambatkan langkahnya saat Taehyung masuk ke dalam toilet bersama sosok itu. Jimin menimbang apakah ia harus pergi atau meneruskan langkahnya, tapi pintu yang terbuka kecil membuatnya tergoda untuk masuk, maka dengan langkah kecilnya ia mengintip ke dalam. Taehyung tampak mencium bibir sosok tersebut dengan brutal dan keras, membuat Jimin bergidik saat sosok bersama Taehyung mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi percuma saja karna Taehyung menekan tubuhnya ke salah satu pintu _cubical_.

"Berhhh! TAEHYUNG BERHENTI!"

Jimin lebih terbelalak lagi sekarang karna- _FUCK_! ITU MIN YOONGI!

Bibir Taehyung malah berakhir di leher Yoongi, menjilat dan menggigit sampai pemuda itu mendesah tak karuan dan membuat Jimin menganga- _Hell_ _ya_! Astaga! Apa-apaan ini? Apa ia sedang berkhayal atau bagaimana?

"Tapi aku merindukanmu," suara Taehyung terdengar lirih.

" _Hmmhh_ ," Yoongi hanya menggumam kecil ketika bibir Taehyung kembali menyambar bibirnya.

" _Uh_... Tae hentikan!"

Jimin menarik kepalanya mundur, jantungnya berdebar keras. Baru kemarin pemuda itu berkenalan dengannya tapi hari ini ia sudah berciuman dengan Taehyung? Lalu besok apalagi? Besok ia _seks_ dengan Jongdae? Atau mengoral penis Namjoon? Atau _foursome_ -an sama teman-temannya? _Woah_! Hebat sekali! Jimin merinding dan melangkah mundur dengan teratur.

Lalu Jungkook? Apa Jungkook tahu kalau- kalau- kekasihnya selingkuh? He! Tunggu! Sejak kapan Taehyung kenal sama Yoongi? Lalu... Ada hubungan apa Taehyung dan Yoongi dan yang terpenting... Yoongi itu siapanya Jungkook? Kekasihnya? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ia ciuman sama Taehyung?

"Jimin?" suara berat itu menyadarkan Jimin dan ketika ia menoleh- _WTH_? _WTF_? _WTS_? ALAMAK! KENAPA JUNGKOOK DI SINI?

"JUNGKOOK?" teriak Jimin kencang, yang diteriaki hanya menutup mata sembari memiringkan kepala sedikit, agar mengurangi rasa pengang dari frekuensi teriakan Jimin.

"Benar... Benar Jimin? _Hik_."

"Ke-kenapa kau di si-" belum sempat Jimin mengucapkan kalimatnya secara utuh, bibirnya ditekan oleh benda lembut yang melumatnya agak kasar. Jimin membelakan matanya, terlalu kaget dan tak sanggup berkata-kata saat tangan Jungkook menarik tubuhnya mendekat, memeluknya dengan ketat dan erat tak berjarak. Bibir Jungkook menyatu sempurna dengan bibir Jimin, pemuda itu melumat bibirnya penuh gairah hingga Jimin merasakan pening di kepalanya. Tangan Jimin meraih dada bidang Jungkook, berusaha mendorong-dorong dadanya agar menjauh.

Berhasil!

Jungkook melepaskan bibir Jimin dengan tak rela.

"Hei baj-"

" _Hei_..." bisik Jungkook dengan nada kecilnya, ia mengusap pipi. "... _I miss you."_

 _Astaga_!

... _Ini di mana_?! _Aku siapa_? _Dia siapa_? _Ini kenap_ a?

Kepala Jimin bertambah pusing saat beban tubuhnya bertambah dan-

 _BRUK_!

Keduanya jatuh di atas lantai dengan posisi _awkward_ yang tak menyenangkan. Jungkook menimpa tubuhnya tepat ketika pintu toilet, terbuka, menampilkan Min Yoongi dengan mata membolanya yang begitu mengerikan.

"Jungkook!"

 _Well done_ , maka ini kali keempat ia ditatapi sinis oleh seseorang dan Selamat Park Jimin. Hari. Ini. Kau. Resmi. Di. Cap. Sebagai. Perusak. Hubungan. Orang!

 _HELL YA_!

Jimin ingin pingsan saja sekarang!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **[Samarinda 29 Oktober 2016]**

 **Reina Of El Dorado**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Motherfucker

**(Sebagai saran; lebih enak membacanya via wattpad. Karna jika kalian membacanya di Wattpad, maka foto-foto yang diributkan di chapter ini akan terlihat)**

 **Beranda [Instagram]**

 **"Kenapa Move On itu susah?!**

 **Karna sejak SD kita hanya di ajarkan untuk mengingat, bukan melupakan :)"**

Jimin terdiam menatap _caption_ dari salah satu akun yang ia ikuti, kemudian kembali menatapi foto yang diunggah beberapa menit lalu dengan saksama.

Tak ada yang salah dengan gambar putih biasa bertuliskan, ' _Move On_ ' itu sebenarnya.

Ya, kalau saja Jimin melihatnya sekitar dua minggu lalu-bukannya saat ini, _uhuk_.

Ya kalau begini 'kan Jimin jadi galau.

 _Eh_? Galau kenapa?!

Galau karna gagal _move on_?

 _Heol_! _Bitch please_!

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali men- _scroll_ layar ponselnya dan menemukan satu foto yang baru saja diunggah.

 _Ah_... Foto Jungkook.

Ternyata ia masih mem- _follow_ akun pemuda Jeon itu.

Jimin menatap lama layar ponselnya, ia membaca ulang _caption_ yang tertera di sana berkali-kali dan merasakan sesuatu menyentil hatinya.

 _ **Tidakkah uri Jungkook terlihat tampan?! ?**_

 **#Japan**

 _Berarti ini bukan dari Jungkook_?

Jimin menahan napas dan melihat komentar di bawah foto tersebut dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

 **jjeon** _Hyung_! Jangan memfotoku secara diam-diam lagi!

 **_realpcy** Yoongi ada di Korea? **jjeon mintyoung hopehobi k_joonmy baekhyunee**

 **queen_krys** _Ah_ , jaketmu keren sekali _Oppa_! Aku jadi ingin punya satu yang sama _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 **baekhyunee** Apa? Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu?!

 **Ming_gyuuuu** Akhirnya kalian kembali bersama ㅋㅋㅋ

 **ahrin1002** boleh minta _follback_ Jungkook- _ssi_?

Hei Jeon! Min! Kapan kalian akan pulang ke Busan _eoh_?

 **limindaaa peompiaa _jiazia inminzy bae_jung** Benar yang kukatakan bukan?

 **hopehobi** Kenapa kau tak mengajakku kemarin Kook- _ie_ ~?! Aku juga mau ke Jepang menjemput **_ysugaa** _Hyung_ ~ ●ㅅ●

 **_ysugaa** _Tch_ , Jungkook- _ie_? Menggelikan idiot.

 **jjeon** Perhatikan apa yang diucapkan _uri_ Yoongi Jung! _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 **hopehobi** Yoongi _Hyung_ jahat sekali! ･ﾟﾟ･(д)･ﾟﾟ･

Jimin membanting ponselnya ke atas meja kayu bercat cokelat muda itu. Di sisinya Taehyung langsung menatapnya heran dengan tingkah unik sahabatnya yang biasanya berperangai lembut dalam memperlakukan barang itu berubah kasar.

" _Tch_!" decaknya dengan suara emosi yang tertahan dan Taehyung makin menatapnya terheran.

"Apa salahnya memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan '- _ie_ ' di belakangnya? Bukankah Jimin- _ie_ ~, Taehyung- _ie_ ~, Namjoon- _ie_ , Jun-" Jimin nyaris keceplosan menyebutkan nama Jungkook sekarang, pemuda itu buru-buru menutup bibirnya dan berkilah sebelum Taehyung menyadarinya.

"Jongda-, _ah_ , salah, Chen- _ie_ ~! Tidakkah itu terdengar manis?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada ingin tahu. Jimin menoleh, menatapnya dengan tatapan _hopeless_ sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya singkat dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya lagi. Iseng-iseng ia menyentuh akun **_ysugaa** dan hanya butuh hitungan detik bagi Jimin untuk menemukan 27 foto di akun yang beruntung-nya di _setting_ ke mode 'publik' tersebut.

Tunggu! ... hanya 11 foto?

Kenapa sekarang Jimin jadi merasa kiriman foto di akunnya yang mencapai angka 200 lebih itu agak berlebihan ya?  
... _Ugh_.

 _Scroll_.

Matanya menatap lekat-lekat foto ke sekian diakun Instagram Yoongi.

Oh, _okay_ , rupanya ia bisa bermain piano.

Tidak seperti Jimin yang bahkan baru mendengarkan setengah menit instrumen piano saja sudah akan tertidur pulas.

 _Ck_ , apa Jungkook suka dengan seseorang yang bisa bermain alat musik?

 _Eh_?! _Apa peduliku memang_?

Gusar Jimin dengan gerutukan kecil bersarang di bibirnya.

Huh?

 _Deg_!

Jari Jimin gemetaran menatap foto itu, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponselnya. Kedua tangan Jimin mulai basah karna degupan tak menentu yang ia rasakan.

Kenapa Jungkook-nya dan Yoongi bisa dekat sekali begini sih?!

 _Eheiy_! _Tunggu dulu_!

 _Cih_ , Jimin apa kau lupa kalau kau sudah tidak memiliki hak atas nama Jeon Jungkook lagi?!

Jimin menggeser cepat layar ponselnya karna begitu kesal dan kembali menemukan foto Jungkook dan Yoongi berduaan.

 _Heh_...?

 _AAAAARRRRGH_!

SEBENARNYA INI AKUN-NYA MIN YOONGI APA AKUN-NYA JEON JUNGKOOK _SIH_?

Teriak isi pikirannya terbakar api cembubu _alias_ cemburu buta.

 _Memangnya apa yang bisa di cemburui dari sang mantan hah_?

Taehyung melonggokkan kepalanya melihat layar ponsel Jimin dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuat matanya melebar.

"Tunggu, kau-" Taehyung merebut ponsel Jimin dan mengindahkan teriakan teredam Jimin. Pemuda jangkung itu men- _scroll_ layar ponsel Jimin ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cepat.

"Ini akun instagram Yoongi?" gumamnya tak jelas.

"Kembalikan Tae!" pinta Jimin dengan nada marah, tapi Taehyung tak mengindahkan protesan Jimin dan makin menjelajahi tiap foto yang ada dengan saksama sampai...

 _Tap_!

Taehyung tak sengaja mengetuk salah satu foto Yoongi hingga tanda _love_ muncul.

 _Eh_?

" _Eh_?" Taehyung terdiam dengan mata berkedip lambat.

" _Eh_?" Jimin juga belum bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai di detik ke sepuluh keduanya menyadari apa yang salah.

" _EEEHHHH_?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Jimin sembari mencoba menggapai-gapai ponselnya, tapi Taehyung menahan kepala Jimin sembari menatap polos padanya seolah berkata ' _Tidak sengaja_ ' dengan gaya _sok_ imut nya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyukai fotonya idiot?!"

"Dosen Ahn bisa mengusir kita kalau kau ribut. Diam dulu Jimin!" seru Taehyung dengan nada kecil. Jimin menjambak rambut Taehyung sebelum mengguncangnya ke depan dan ke belakang dengan pelan diikuti rintisan sakit dari Taehyung.

"Aku membencimu Tae! Aku membencimu! Aku mengutukmu dengan seluruh kutukan tersial yang pernah ada di dunia!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Silakan ambil ponselmu!" seru Taehyung cepat-cepat dan Jimin segera merampas ponselnya untuk mengecek kebodohan yang telah dilakukan Taehyung.

"DUA TAHUN?!" Pekik Jimin tak sadar dan membuat Dosen cantik di depan sana membalikkan badannya.

"Kau memang akan mengulang kelasku selama dua tahun kalau terus ribut begitu Park Jimin!" tegurnya dan membuat Jimin segera berdiri spontan dan membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"Duduklah dengan diam dan perhatikan kelasku atau aku akan mengeluarkanmu!"

"Baik," jawab Jimin patuh dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kau lihat?!" desis Jimin emosi. "Kau hanya memperburuk keadaanku Kim! Di antara semua foto yang ada, kenapa kau harus me- _love_ foto yang diunggah dua tahun yang lalu bajingan?"

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Aku tak sengaja! Sungguh! Aku bersumpah tidak sengaja melakukannya Jimin- _ie_ ," elaknya membela diri. "Lagi pula akunnya juga terlihat jarang aktif, dan juga dia punya banyak _followers_. Aku yakin ia tak akan menyadari notifikasi itu, atau lebih mudahnya kau tutup akun atau hapus akun sekalian saja!"

Jimin mendesis kecil dan memukul kepala Taehyung dengan buku tebalnya.

 _Kling_!

Satu notifikasi baru, sebuah pesan langsung di Instagram Jimin jadi waswas sekarang. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasa tak enak hati meskipun sebenarnya mungkin saja dan Jimin sudah tak punya hati karna selalu makan hati.

 _Eh_? Minumnya teh botol sosor-

 _Ups, kenapa malah promo._

 **_ysuga** : Hei bodoh...

"Tae..."

"...?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUHMU BERENGSEK!"

 _ **Reina Of El Dorado Present**_

 _ **My Ex-Lover**_

 _ **Disclaimer : BTS belongs to God, Family, Friends, Only themselves, and Fans.**_  
 _ **Genre : AU, Yaoi, Drama, Friendship, Romance, etc.**_

 _ **Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Crack-Pairing, Bromance, OOC, Typo(s), Non EYD, etc.**_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read! So? Don't Bash!**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _Jeon Jungkook itu_ _ **tidak**_ _tampan_!'

Sebuah tinta berwarna hitam lekat tergores miris di atas kertas HVS putih berkat jari mungil seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan sedikit campuran warna ungu diujungnya.

' _Jeon Jungkook itu_ _ **tidak**_ _gagah_ '

' _Jeon Jungkook itu_ _ **tidak**_ _keren_ '

' _Jeon Jungkook itu_ _ **tidak**_ _seksi_ '

' _Jeon Jungkook itu_ _ **tidak**_ _menggairahkan_ '

' _Jeon Jungkook itu_ _ **tidak**_ _-_ _ **tidak**_ _-_ _ **tidak**_ \- '

... **Tidak** membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi.

Iya _**tidak**_! Pokoknya _**tidak**_!

 _ **Tidak**_ salah lagi maksudnya.

 _Hah_?

 _FUCK_!

TTTIIIDAAAAKKKKKK!

TIDAK MUNGKIN INI TERJADI PADA SESEORANG YANG SEHEBAT PARK JIMIN!

Jimin mencoret-coret kertasnya dengan brutal, menusuknya dan mencabik-cabik kertas itu dengan mata penanya sekuat yang ia bisa. Jimin menghela napas dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya, frustrasi dengan rencana brilian yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Putus dari Jungkook + bebas + bersenang-senang = Pacar baru.

Tapi _boro_ - _boro_ mau dapat pacar baru, untuk bersenang-senang dan merasakan kebebasan saja ia tak sanggup, semuanya jadi serba salah bagi Jimin-Apalagi _uhuk_ , sejak insiden ciuman di atas lantai dengan posisi tindih menindih itu.

Jimin meraba-raba bibirnya dan kemudian membenturkan keningnya karna kepala bodohnya itu kembali memutar hal yang tidak sepatutnya ia ingat. Bagaimana tubuh panas Jungkook menindihnya di atas lantai yang dingin dan itu ... mendebarkan.

 _Eheiy_!

 _PLAK_!

Jimin menepak keningnya sendiri, merasa perlu pergi ke kuil dan berdoa serta meminta jimat pembersih pikiran agar ia berhenti membayangkan tubuh Jungkook tanpa busana di atasnya dan mengurungnya dengan tubuh berotot yang menggairahkan itu sementara milik Jungkook menekan- _ **STOP**_!

Jimin berkurung selama tiga hari di rumahnya untuk berhenti membayangkan hal-hal mesum!

Tapi kenapa makin menjadi-jadi?

Atau memang pada dasarnya ia mesum?

" _Cih_!" Jimin bangkit berdecih sebelum mengusap wajahnya yang suntuk.

Sebal karna ternyata Jungkook memang masih memiliki pengaruh untuk dirinya. Ia merapikan mejanya, bersiap-siap berangkat kuliah karna ini sudah hari ke empat dan ia tak mau rumor tak benar makin berkembang biak seperti amuba di lingkungan Universitas yang masih harus ia tinggali beberapa waktu ke depan.

Bukan berarti ia peduli.

Jimin mana ambil pusing dengan semua cibiran dan hinaan beserta tetek bengek bercampur air liur para penjilat di luar sana, ia hanya tak suka kalau orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa pun soal dirinya berlagak seolah mereka itu mata dan pikirannya yang tahu segala gerak-gerik Jimin padahal nyatanya mereka tidak tahu apa pun, namun mereka semua berpikir bahwa mereka adalah 'pengamat' sejarah kehidupannya sejak Jimin memakai popok!

Dering ponsel memecah atensi Jimin, tanpa basa-basi ia menyambar benda tipis itu dengan cepat, menatap tak berminat kepada layar pipihnya yang menampilkan panggilan dari 'Jongdae' di sana.

Jika dihitung dengan rinci, ada hampir 120 telepon masuk dari Kim Jongdae selama beberapa hari ini.

Sungguh kegigihan yang luar biasa... _ckckck_.

"Halo?!"

" _JIMIN_?!" pekikannya melengking diseberang sana, membuat Jimin refleks melempar ponselnya begitu saja hingga terdampar apik di atas meja.

"Sialan!" Jimin segera menutup bibirnya sendiri, merutuk kesal kenapa ia telah melakukan tindakan yang tidak terpuji seperti menyumpah begitu.

"PONSELKU!" pekiknya berlebihan dan segera mengambil ponselnya dengan cekatan, memeriksanya penuh ketelitian dan sangat hati-hati. Syukur tak ada kerusakan yang perlu membuat Jimin kembali didera rasa sakit hati dan sedih yang berkepanjangan.

 _Oh_ , _why so super hiperbolis_...

Jimin menghela napasnya bersyukur dan kembali menempelkan ponselnya di telinga dengan hati-hati.

"Hal-"

" _AAAAAAAA JIMIN_!" Teriakan kedua terdengar, dan Jimin bisa menebak itu dari seorang Kim _fucking_ Namjoon. Ia kembali menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. " _KAPAN KAMU MASUK KELAS BODOH_?!" suara Jongdae dan Namjoon menjadi satu harmonisasi yang mengerikan, dan beruntung tidak ada Taeh- _ah_ , Taehyung... Jimin menggigit bibirnya kalut, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada pemuda itu.

"Hari ini!" balas Jimin dengan nada setengah hati.

" _Baik! Kami tunggu! Kau harus masuk hari ini! Ada banyak hal penting yang perlu kau tahu_!" seru Jongdae menggebu-gebu. Jimin berdecak-tak cukup yakin akan kata penting dalam kamus seorang Kim Jongdae.

"Aku akan segera ke sana," ungkapnya. "Sampai nanti Jong, Nam!"

 _Klik_!

Jimin memutuskan sambungan, menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengendikan bahu tak peduli. Ia menatap kaku ke arah cermin di mana sosok barunya terlihat.

Ia mengubah tampilan dirinya.

 _Deg_!

Jimin menutup matanya lagi untuk berapa saat sebelum membukanya kemudian, ia sempat terjenggit kaget saat gambaran Jungkook terlukis di sana.

 _Tapi sama sekali tidak mengubah hatinya_.

 _Oh_ lihat lah betapa menyedihkannya seorang Park Jimin!

Jimin menggerutu dan bergerak cepat, menyambar tas, jaket, dan pastinya ponselnya sebelum melangkah keluar kamarnya.

Rumah Jimin sepi, tentu saja karna ia hanya tinggal bersama Ayahnya yang gila kerja sementara Ibunya telah lama meninggalkan Jimin dan sang Ayah. Sembari mempercepat langkahnya menuruni anak tangga, Jimin berpikir bagaimana sikap yang tepat untuk menghadapi Jungkook-dan ya, Min Yoongi pastinya. Meskipun saat kejadian itu Yoongi tak berkata apa pun selain menarik tubuh Jungkook menjauh, dan Taehyung... Pemuda itu hanya berdiri dengan diam di depan pintu.

 _Cklk_!

Seperti saat ini...

 _Eh_?!

Jimin mengernyitkan dahi, menatap bingung pada sosok jangkung yang sudah menyetor muka pagi-pagi padanya.

"Kau-"

"... Ya?"

"Taehyung?!"

"..."

"?"

"..."

"?"

"Bukan," jawab Taehyung dengan suara bosan. "Aku Alien tampan bernama Kim Dojoon."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"KIM DOJOON BOKONGMU!" kata Jimin sembari memukul kepala Taehyung dengan kesal.

" _Argh_!"

" _Eh_?! Kau ganti warna rambut Tae?!" serunya ketika menyadari warna rambut Taehyung berubah drastis. Taehyung meringis sakit, sebelum mengusap-usap bekas pukulan Jimin dengan bibir terkatup rapi.

"Warnanya cantik sekali!" puji Jimin dengan nada tulus.

"Aku tampan Jimin, bukan cantik," gumam Taehyung dengan nada kesal. "Haruskah kau kuikat di ranjang untuk membuktikannya?!"

Jimin menatap datar Taehyung sebelum berdecih tak suka, "maaf aku tak tertarik padamu Tuan Kim."

"Maaf, itu pun berlaku padaku Nyonya Jeon."

Jimin melotot marah pada Taehyung yang nyengir bodoh.

"Aku lihat loh," ujarnya dengan nada main-main. Ia mengetukan jari kurusnya di bibirnya Jimin. "Kau saling tindih badan dan bibir juga ya 'kan?" seringai mengejek mengembang di bibir Taehyung. Jimin membeku sembari menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

 _Plak_!

Pemuda manis itu menepak tangan Taehyung kasar.

"Aku juga lihat _loh_!" tekan Jimin balik menyerang Taehyung. Ia juga mengetukan jarinya di bibir Taehyung. "Kau memagut bibirnya Min Yoongi dengan nafsu dan beringas seperti orang kelaparan 'kan?"

Taehyung tampak tenang dengan pernyataan Jimin. Pemuda itu hanya mengendikan bahunya santai.

"Kau ingin kucium dengan cara yang sama?!"

 _Cih_.

 _PLAK_!

Jimin memukul bibir Taehyung tanpa perasaan.

" _AKH_! JIMIN!"

"Jangan menggunakan kalimat menjijikan seperti itu padaku Tae. Kau tahu benar jika aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada pesona bajinganmu itu."

Taehyung meringis sembari mengusap bibirnya berulang kali.

"Aku juga tak tertarik pada pesona jalangmu itu kok Jim."

Tatapan mereka beradu di titik yang sama.

"Khe..."

Jimin menggertakan giginya kesal.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga," ujarnya dengan suara rendah. "Jika kau tidak minta maaf, aku tidak akan pernah mau berbicara padamu lagi!"

" _Heol!"_ Taehyung menatap Jimin tak percaya. Sebagai informasi itu adalah permainan mereka sejak SMA, dan Taehyung lah orang pertama yang menciptakan kalimat ancaman tak penting di atas.

"SATU!"

"..."

"DUA!"

"..."

"DUA!"

"Tadi sudah dua," jawab Taehyung sembari mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking

"D-DUA SETENGAH!"

"..."

"DUA SEPEREMPAT!"

"..."

"DUA SEPERTIGA!"

"..."

"DUA-"

"Iya, iya aku minta maaf."

" _NAH_ BEGITU!" seru Jimin kegirangan, Taehyung memutar bola matanya terhibur.

"Ayo berangkat," ajaknya karna tak mau memperpanjang perdebatan tak penting di antara mereka. "Naik mobilku saja."

"Kenapa aku harus naik mobilmu?" tanya Jimin tak suka.

" _Well_...karna barang kali kau mau mengulum penisku?"

"..."

Jimin menatap risih pada Taehyung yang baru saja mengatakan kalimat kotor barusan.

"Aku curiga kau punya perasaan terpendam padaku," akunya langsung.

" _Bitch please_ ," balas Taehyung segera. "Aku hanya ingin bersikap baik padamu hari ini Jim. Tiga hari ini kau tak masuk kuliah, sebagai teman wajar 'kan aku datang menjenguk?"

"Kau tahu dengan jelas karna siapa aku tak berani masuk kuliah!"

"Tentu," gumam Taehyung dengan nada kecil. "Memangnya sehebat itu ya rasanya ada di bawah Jeon Jungkook hingga kau tak bisa bergerak dalam 3 hari? Padahal baru ditindih belum juga dia memasukan penis ke lub-"

 _DUK_!

" _AAAW_!" Taehyung berteriak sakit saat Jimin menendang tulang keringnya dengan keras.

"Kita. Pergi. Sekarang. Tuan-Bejat-Nomor-1-Kim-Bajingan-Taehyung!"

Jimin melenggang menuju mobil Taehyung dengan santai setelah mengatakan kalimat di atas dengan suara di tekan. Bibir Taehyung yang semula membunyikan ringgisan-ringgisan kecil berganti menjadi seringaian setan.

" _Nah_ Jeon Jungkook..." monolognya dengan mata berkilat bahaya. "Kalau kau bisa menawan milikku, maka... aku pun akan menawan milikmu 'kan?" Taehyung tertawa jahat di akhir kalimat.

 _Ya... sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik_.

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

"JIMIN!" pekikan dan terjangan menyambut Jimin saat pemuda itu baru saja sampai di kelasnya, sial bahwa ia baru ingat kalau hari ini pemuda manis itu berada di kelas yang sama dengan Namjoon, Jongdae, dan Taehyung.

" _AW_!" Jimin memekik kencang kesakitan, tubuhnya di tabrak lalu didekap seenaknya oleh dua bajingan tengik tersebut- lalu secara alaminya ia memukul kepala Namjoon dan Jongdae.

" _Akh_! _Aw_!" keduanya melepaskan pelukan terlampau erat mereka dan meringgis sakit sembari mengusap bagian kepala yang di pukul Jimin.

"Kau ini kasar sekali!" protes Jongdae dengan wajah tertekuk _sok_ manis. Jimin memutar bola mata sebal.

"Kau mengganti warna rambutmu Chim?" tanya Namjoon setelah ia sadar rambut Jimin telah bertransformasi menjadi ungu yang tampak mengkilat dan jauh lebih indah.

" _Yah_ -" ujar Jimin dengan nada bangga karna berhasil membuat kedua temannya berdecak kagum. "Dan Taehyung juga melakukannya." Pemuda manis itu menunjuk sosok yang sejak tadi diabaikan dengan jari jempolnya.

" _Waw_ -" komentar Jongdae dengan ekspresi menilai. "Tampak bagus Tae."

"Apa maksud 'tampak' mu itu _heh_?" tanya Taehyung dengan mata menyipit tajam. Jongdae hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

"Aku jadi ingin mewarnai rambutku juga..." Namjoon bergumam sembari berpikir warna apa yang cocok untuk mengubah _image_ -nya nanti.

"Seingatku warna rambut Taehyung masih sama kemarin... Kalian janjian atau bagaimana?" Jongdae bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Aku baru mengubahnya kemarin malam," aku Jimin sembari mengambil beberapa helai anak rambut depannya, tersenyum lebar seperti balita di bawah umur.

"Cantik 'kan?"

Keduanya mengangguk otomatis dan di belakang sana Taehyung mencibir tak suka.

"Tadi siapa ya yang katanya tak mau di panggil cantik?" sindir Taehyung dengan nada tajam, Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya dan melayangkan jari tengahnya buat Taehyung dengan senang hati.

"Apa kalian berjodoh?" celetuk Jongdae tiba-tiba, membuat Namjoon ber-' _hah_?' dengan nada tak percaya.

"Si bajingan ini dan si berengsek itu berjodoh?" Namjoon menunjuk Taehyung dan Jimin seenaknya tanpa sopan-santun. " _Wow_ , aku tak bisa membayangkan generasi bejat macam apa yang akan lahir kemudian."

"Apa kau bilang?! Enak saja!" seru Jimin melotot garang karna tak terima dengan ucapan Namjoon yang hanya tertawa dengan suara renyahnya.

"Jangan tersinggung Jim, aku hanya bicara kenyataan," ujarnya tenang, tak merasa bersalah sama sekali padahal Jimin dan Taehyung sudah siap ingin memakinya sekarang.

" _Hei_ kau itu benar-benar-"

"Apa kalian selalu berkumpul seperti kawanan lebah di tengah jalan?" sebentuk suara dingin menenggelamkan suara Jimin, dan ketika ia menoleh ada pemuda tampan dengan tatapan dinginnya itu di belakangnya.

"Yo Kook- _ie_!" sapa Namjoon dengan senyuman tampannya dan di balas Jungkook anggukan singkat.

Jeon Jungkook.

Hati Jimin berdenyut ria, ingatan soal ciuman itu membuat wajahnya memerah malu. Ia melangkah kaku ke arah lain- bermaksud menghindari Jungkook dan malah dengan cerobohnya tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri.

 _Duk_!

" _AW_!" pemuda itu nyaris jatuh kalau saja tidak di tangkap tangan seseorang.

Ya... _Umm_ seseorang...

Seseorang itu... Kim Taehyung!

 _AIH_! _TAK SERU_!

Sedikit bagian di dalam hati Jimin berteriak kecewa.

 _Oh_ , diam-diam ia berharap di tangkap Jeon Jungkook sepertinya.

Jungkook sendiri hanya diam dan mulai melangkah melewati Jimin dan yang lainnya dengan tenang.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Taehyung perhatian. Jimin sempat mengira Taehyung kekurangan asupan mineral hingga berbaik hati padanya. Pemuda itu bahkan memastikan Jimin menginjakan kakinya di atas lantai dengan benar sebelum melepaskan cengkraman eratnya di lengan Jimin.

"Kau itu selalu bodoh dan ceroboh seperti biasanya ya Jim?"

Harusnya Jimin memaki Taehyung seperti biasa, harusnya. Tapi entah kenapa nada suara Taehyung tidak membuat Jimin kesal namun malah merona malu.

"A-apa sih Tae?!" ujarnya dengan nada gugup, murni tak dibuat-buat karna pernyataan Taehyung barusan seperti ia selalu memperhatikan Jimin.

"Aku mencium aroma kisah romansa di sini," celutukan tak berfaedah Jongdae membuat kecanggungan yang luar biasa.

Sialan sekali.

Jungkook bahkan masih ada di jarak terdekat untuk mendengar ucapannya, membuat Jimin menonyor kening Jongdae tak berperasaan.

"Aku lebih memilih jadi perawan tua daripada harus jadian dengan Alien idiot sepertinya."

 _Grep_!

Taehyung merangkul Jimin dengan gaya _sok_ nya.

"Kau laki-laki Jimin- _ie_ ," ujarnya dengan tawa seringai yang berengsek. "Dan sudah tidak perjaka lagi 'kan? Apa tak berminat berada di bawahku _huh_? Aku seksi dan _hot_ asal kau tahu~"

Jimin mendengus, ia sudah hendak menyikut perut Taehyung dengan kasar saat sebuah tangan mendahuluinya-mengambil kerah Taehyung dan membantingnya ke dinding terdekat hingga suara erangan terdengar.

 _Duak_!

 _Bugh_!

 _Bugh_!

" _KYYYYYAAAAAAAA_!" beberapa gadis memekik takut sembari menatap asal muasal keributan terjadi.

 _BUGH_!

Taehyung sama sekali belum sempat menyiapkan diri ketika sebuah pukulan kembali bersarang di pipinya. Ia membiarkan tangan itu meninjunya dengan keras dan menatap kosong sosok pemuda yang kini menatapnya bengis.

"Jeon Jungkook!" pekik Jimin sembari berusaha menggapai tangan Jungkook yang kembali ingin memukul Taehyung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jungkook terdiam, menghentikan gerakan tangannya di udara. Pemuda itu menatap kosong pada Jimin sebelum kembali membawa matanya menatap Taehyung yang menyeka pipinya dengan ringisan sakit.

"Bajingan ini menghinamu..." bisiknya pelan. Jimin hanya bisa menampilkan wajah terperangah lucunya. Munafik jika ia mengelak perasaan di hatinya di mana ada sesuatu yang terasa berbunga-bunga di sana.

"BAJINGAN INI MENGHINAMU DAN KAU MEMBELANYA? DI MANA KAU TARUH OTAKMU PARK JIMIN?" bentak Jungkook meledak.

"Ap-apa? I-itu-Itu hanya kalimat candaan Jungkook. Kami biasa melakukannya..."

Sungguh Jimin juga tak mau membela Taehyung sebenarnya, tapi ia tak mungkin membiarkan Jungkook memukuli Taehyung hanya untuk sesuatu yang sepele 'kan?

"Aku akan menghajarnya sampai mulutnya tak bisa terbuka lagi," desis Jungkook penuh kebencian. Taehyung hanya mendengus sebelum mendorong tubuh Jungkook menjauh darinya.

" _Oh_? Aku takut sekarang," katanya dengan nada main-main.

"BAJINGAN!" Jungkook mengambil kerah Taehyung lagi, dan Taehyung dengan santainya juga mencengkram kerah Jungkook. Keduanya bertatapan dengan emosi yang sama-sama membara.

Seperti api besar yang bergejolak ngeri.

"Tenanglah Jungkook!... Itu hanya bercanda sungguh! I-iya 'kan?!" tanyanya meminta pendapat pada kedua temannya yang hanya diam sejak tadi. Belum sempat ada suara pembelaan, sebuah tangan menarik lengan Jungkook dan-

 _PLAK_!

Sebuah tamparan kasar bersarang di pipinya.

" _Aa_ -" Jimin tak bisa mengeluarkan protesannya ketika sosok itu menoleh, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Entah kenapa suhu makin turun drastis sekarang ini.

" _Ah_ sial!" Jongdae mengumpat benci dengan suara kecil di sisi Namjoon.

"Ada apa?" Namjoon balas berbisik.

"Aku lupa membeli popcorn!"

Namjoon nyaris melempar Jongdae ke luar jendela kalau saja ia tidak ingat pemuda itu adalah partner terbaiknya dalam membully orang lain.

" _Hyu_ - _ng._.."

"Kalau kau lupa Jeon Jungkook... Biar aku mengingatkanmu kenapa aku dikirim ke Jepang..."

Jungkook diam, menolak untuk buka suara. Pemuda itu menatap Taehyung yang juga sama bungkam dengannya sembari terus memperhatikan Yoongi dengan saksama. Yoongi membawa iris matanya bertemu dengan iris mata Taehyung, saling menyelami satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang begitu lekat.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku begitu kecewa padamu Kim Taehyung?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. "Itu karna sikap bajinganmu yang selalu mengobral penismu ke sana kemari."

Kim Taehyung menggeram, lalu tanpa basa basi menarik tangan Yoongi mendekat padanya, menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tapi kau mencintai bajingan ini Min Yoongi..." bisiknya di telinga Yoongi dengan suara rendah menggoda. Tatapan matanya lurus bertemu Jungkook yang terlihat emosi dan segera mengambil Yoongi kembali di sisinya.

"Jangan. Menyentuhnya. Bajingan!" tekannya dengan suara meledak. _Mood_ Jungkook berada di titik terendah pagi ini, dan sepertinya semakin merendah jika terus berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Tanpa basa-basi lebih jauh lagi ia mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan berlalu dari sana.

Hanya saja ketika pemuda itu melewati bahu Jimin, ia juga meraih tangan Jimin dan menggenggamnya dengan tangan kirinya yang terbebas dan turut serta membawa Jimin yang kelabakan.

" _Eh_?! _Eh_?! _Ehhh_?!" Jimin tidak bisa protes karna dia sudah di seret paksa oleh Jungkook, menyisakan keheningan yang aneh melanda suasana kelas.

" _Ha-ha-ha_!" Jongdae tertawa _absurd_ , tak jelas. "Dari tadi ada apa?" tanyanya dengan raut bodoh dan membuat Namjoon emosi lalu memukul kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Makanya simak dengan baik idiot!"

" _Khe_!" Taehyung terkekeh kesal, matanya berkilat bahaya. "Serakah sekali dia,"cercanya seorang diri sebelum merapikan penampilannya agar tetap terlihat tampan. Pemuda itu melangkah dengan tenang dan aura sombong bajingannya yang kental.

"Kau mau ke mana Kim Tae?" tegur Namjoon pada Taehyung sementara Jongdae sibuk mencari camilan di dalam tasnya.

"Mengambil kembali apa yang sudah seharusnya jadi milikku," balas Kim Taehyung dengan nada santai dan pergi menghilang dari sana.

"Ada apa dengan semua ini?" tanya Namjoon pada Jongdae yang hanya mengendikan bahu dan mengeluarkan snack berupa keripik kentang.

"Hidup ini bergelombang seperti Chiatos," ujarnya tak peduli. "Jadi dinikmati saja Kim Nam," gumamnya dengan suara bahagia.

 _Oh uri Kim Jongdae yang luar biasa..._

Biarlah ia berbahagia karna Jongdae sadar dirinya hanyalah pemanis di dalam cerita ini.

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

Katanya; Bukan salah Ibu mengandung, dan berarti bukan salah Ayah jika hari ini mendung.

Jika kalian bingung apa hubunganya dua kalimat di atas, maka selamat karna Park Jimin juga tidak mengerti di mana letak hubungannya dari keduanya?

Apakah mereka kenalan, teman, sahabat, pacar, atau... Mantan?

Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia Tuhan.

Bagaimanapun aneh rasanya berada di sisi sang mantan saat ia bersama kekasihnya.

Rasanya Jimin ingin segera berganti kulit, _E-eh_? Maksudnya berganti identitas!

Kenapa ia harus terduduk di bangku panjang Taman Universitas dan sekarang ini bersisian dengan Min Yoongi sementara Jungkook melangkah bolak-balik di hadapan keduanya tanpa suara?

"Apakah... Aku boleh pergi?" cicit Jimin serba salah namun tak ada yang menanggapinya. Jungkook hanya diam tak bersuara sementara Yoongi mengangkat alisnya sebelum berdehem kecil.

"Belikan aku minuman Jeon Jung," perintahnya dengan nada angkuh. Jungkook berbalik menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Apa? Pantatku masih sakit karna semalam, jadi aku tak bisa leluasa untuk berjalan!"

 _Glup_!

Jimin menelan air ludahnya.

'Pantatku masih sakit karna semalam?'

Tiba-tiba hati Jimin teremas sakit.

Maksudnya, maksudnya itu...? Maksudnya mereka... Itu kan?

Jimin menyatukan kedua tangannya dan meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Baiklah," ujar Jungkook mengalah. Pemuda itu melangkah menjauh dari mereka dan membuat keheningan melanda di antara Jimin dan Yoongi.

" _Hei_ -"

"Ya?" Jimin menyahut terlampau cepat, dan ia menyesal.

Di mana letak keanggunan seorang Park di dirinya menghilang?

"Maksudku ada apa?" nada suara Jimin berusaha keras terdengar santai dan normal.

"Kau menguntit akun istagramku?"

 _Uhuk_!

 _Siaaaaaal_!

Wajah Jimin memerah mendengarnya.

"Bukan aku," sangkalnya dengan nada yang berusaha terkesan santai dan biasa-biasa saja. "Taehyung yang melakukannya."

" _Oh_."

Jimin bernapas lega setelah kalimat itu diluncurkan bibir Yoongi.

"Apa Taehyung juga men- _stalk_ akun Jungkook?"

Jimin hanya mengendikan bahu berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau suka warna ungu?"

"Tidak juga," balas Jimin acuh tak acuh. Entah kenapa ia ingin pergi dari sini.

"Apa bibirmu tak sakit karna ciuman kemarin lalu?"

 _Blush_!

Jimin memekik dalam hati.

 _Apa-apaan topik random ini hah_? _Sialan sekali!_

"A-aku-"

 _Grak_!

Taehyung muncul dan menarik Yoongi berdiri dengan paksa.

"Jimin, tolong urus Jungkook untukku!"

" _Hei_! _He_ -A-APA?!" Pekikan Jimin tak lebih dari angin lalu untuk Taehyung yang sudah membawa Yoongi berlari menjauh tanpa peduli dengan sumpah serapahnya.

Jimin berdiri dan berteriak dengan suara nyaringnya cemprengnya, "Ya Kim Taehyung! KIM TAEHYUNG! YA KIM TAEHYUNG! _AAAISSSSHHHHH_! KIM TAEHYUNG KAU BENAR-BENAR..."

Jimin menendang udara, mengacak rambut frustasi, dan sudah hendak akan menjatuhkan air matanya saat melihat samar-samar sosok Jungkook mendekat padanya. "...benar-benar bajingan!"

"Jimin..." Jungkook menyapa dan kemudian menatap berkeliling dengan was-was. Di kedua tangannya terdapat _ice_ _coffee_ yang terlihat menyegarkan. Jungkook membawa matanya kembali ke Jimin dengan kerutan tak senang di kening.

"Yoongi _Hyung_ ke mana?"

 _Dua_?

Kenapa hanya dua? Apakah Jungkook hanya membelikan dirinya sendiri dan Yoongi sementara Jimin tidak, begitu? Kalaupun itu satu untuk Yoongi dan satu untuk Jimin, kenapa Jungkook tidak tanya dulu tadi minuman apa yang Jimin inginkan? Kenapa pemuda itu pergi begitu saja dan muncul begini sebelum Jimin sempat melarikan diri?

Terlalu pusing dengan segala hal, Jimin tidak sadar bahwa matanya sudah memerah dan titik-titik air berkumpul di sana.

" _Hiks_..."

"Jimin- _ah_?"

" _Hiks... Pabbo_!"

"Jimin kau tak apa-apa?"

 _Kenapa ia harus terperangkap begini_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **[Balikpapan 26 April 2017]**_

 _ **Reina Of El Dorad**_ _o_


	4. Announcement

Dear Reader FFN,

Semua FF saya sudah berpindah tangan(?) ke Wattpad dengan unname _**aimoonshine**_

Salam,

Reina Of El Dorado


End file.
